In My Arms Instead
by Cheyanne Cullen
Summary: Takes place around New Moon, What if Edward came back, but at first Bella didn't believe it? Will she let him back into her heart? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

First...this is my first fanfic...please be nice. :)

Second..the disclaimer..I do NOT own Twilight or anything associated with it...Sigh...the great and glorious Stephanie Meyers does. SHE ROCKS!  
Third...I don't own the song inspired for this fan-fiction which is In my Arms Instead by Randy Rogers Band.

This takes place after New Moon. When Bella starts doing risky things b/c she hears Edward..Now from what I've read in magazines, in the movie she's going to actually see him...which sounds cool too. Anyways...on with the story.

"You know Bella...I know your upset about...Edward leaving..but I think you should try to move on. Its not healthy for you to be like this....I..uh...well I um love you..you know kiddo and I just want you to be happy." Charlie said.

It had been 3 months since Edward and the Cullen family left after Bella's disastrous birthday party. Every single night Charlie had heard his daughter crying herself to sleep just to try to get through the next day. He didn't know what to do and honestly he had been at a loss. Jacob had been helping..and every once in a while Bella seemed to be reverting back to her old self...but then for some reason something would happen and back in to her shell she would go. It was Saturday morning and Charlie was planning to leave on a fishing trip..however he felt like he needed to say some things to Bella and figured that if her reaction was how he was expecting it to be he was going to cancel.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Charlie asked. "Yeah, dad...I did...if this is about your fishing trip, I'll be fine. I was just going to do some homework..and maybe hang out with Jake..." that is, if he's not mad at me still, Bella thought. "Besides, Angela and Jessica were talking about hanging out so maybe I'll do that." Charlie seemed to ponder this and then smiled at his daughter. "Ok Bella, Well I'm done eating are you sure your ok with this?" "Yes Dad, go have fun, I'll be fine." Bella plastered on a fake smile and Charlie took that as his cue. He got up from the table and kissed Bella on the top of her head and headed out. "I'll be back next Friday...try to not hurt yourself during that time, ok?"Charlie stated with amusement in his tone. "Yes dad...thanks!" Bella shouted. Bella sat there for a few minutes before she finally heard his car leaving the drive. "Great" she muttered, "what am I going to do for a whole week?" Her and Jacob had gotten into a fight once again about Edward and his family. He finally told her that if she was going to keep defending them, mainly him, then they couldn't be friends. It stung Bella...to be honest but with everything else going on she ended up just shrugging it off and telling Jake that if that is how he felt then so be it. She wasn't close to anyone at school anymore, not that she was to begin with. The only one that actually checked on her and showed her some type of support was Angela..but it was spring break and she had gone skiing with her family. "I wonder how many times I'd hurt myself going skiing?" Bella thought. She decided that she was going to go walk in the woods around the house. Victoria hadn't shown herself in so long and there were no other vampires around..well says the werewolves so she figured it would be safe.

Bella grabbed her coat, a blanket and her Pod and walked out the back door. She was scrolling through the songs until she found one she wanted to listen to. She listened to all types of music..but for some reason this song was just stuck in her head. She finally reached a clearing...similar to the meadow that Edward use to take her...so she stretched out the blanket and laid down on it using her coat as her pillow. It wasn't to cold outside and every once in a while the sun would peak thru. She thought about the time the sun would shine through to Edward and how he would glisten in the sun. Bella sighed.."why isn't the song playing? She thought. "Oh..I must have paused it." Bella pushed the button and the song began to play......

Dun..dun...dun...I promise it will get rolling..I'm just writing on a whim! Please review..enjoy..be nice!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all~ I hopefully did everything right when I added the first chapter. Like I said I'm totally new to this! As I get going I was wondering if anyone who is really skilled at all this could be my beta or help me out..which ever. Again I don't own Twilight...SM does!

Randomness: My dog just wacked my hubby with her really long stuffed toy...it was hilarious! Here is chapter two!

Bella fixed her Pod to start playing. As it played she started to sing. Lately singing had actually made her feel a little better. She figured a little was better than nothing. At first she would just start humming...even though she was in the forest she was still embarrassed of her voice. Sure it was pretty..she had been told many times she could sing, but she didn't like to do it..it put you in the spot light and that was something she did not want, ever. Eventually she got enough courage, after glancing around and started singing.

All the leaves have turned to rust  
the air is getting thin  
i can see my breathe  
the night is rollin in  
the sky's gray its cold as a stone  
it's just the kind of day i cant stand to be alone

"Humph" she said. "Why do I listen to these songs?" She asked to no one out loud. "Because they make you feel better." She reasoned.

you you've been on my mind and i wish you were here the sad me tonight lying in this bed cause i'm just not the same  
i walk down these streets  
i swear i hear your name but its just in my head  
i wish you were in my arms instead

"I miss him so much!" She screamed. She could hear it echo throughout the forest. "Why, why did he leave me?" This time Bella whispered. Shaking her head she continued with the song. This time completely belting it, as much as her voice would let her.

i wasn'tt thinkin about you  
when i thought i saw your car  
cant escape you for long you know i never get to far  
your every were i gocausee your every werei'vee been  
your everything i wanted and i want you back again

She smiled to herself, thinking about all the the stunts she would pull just to hear his voice. She knew it was stupid, but she reasoned with herself, "Its' my only connection to him, without it, I think I'd be completely and unequivocally lost."

cause you you've been on my mind and i wish you were here the sad me tonight lying in this bed cause i'm just not the same  
i walk down these streets  
i swear i hear your name but it's just in my head  
i wish you were in my arms instead

I have to find a way that's just how it is  
i'm stuck here in this place

cause you you've been on my mind  
and i wish you were here  
the sad me tonight lying in this bed cause i'm just not the same  
i walk down these streeets  
i swear i hear your name but its just in my head  
i wish you were in my arms instead  
i wish you were in my arms instead.

By the time the song had ended and Bella had stopped singing and was on the verge of tears. Anger coursed through her and she suddenly yanked the head phones out of her ears. "Damn you Edward Cullen!" "What did I ever do to you other than love you unconditionally? I would have given you EVERTHING!" Bella shouted. She went to the nearest tree and started to punch it subconsciously. All of a sudden she thought she heard a rustle in the trees to her right. She stopped and looked up. Nothing..except for the sway of the trees. She looked at her hands and noticed there was blood running down them. "Crap" She mumbled. She quickly picked up her belongings and went back to towards the house. When she got there she could have sworn there was a silver Volvo pulling out of her driveway. "Your really loosing it now Swan." Bella said as she pushed herself into the house. She went to the kitchen and sink and began tending to her already swollen hands. "Why do I do this to myself. I swear I must be a masochist." Then all of a sudden she heard a slight chuckle and then his velvet voice filled her ears. "Yes Bella my love, I think I'd have to agree." "Great," she mumbled. "Now, not only do I hear his voice, but now it decides to mock me, this is just great." She turned to walk upstairs so that way she could go take a shower and did a double take. A blur just flew up her stairs. "What the hell is going on with me? Bella questioned. "I have totally and completely lost it." She shook it off and continued to walk upstairs.

She went to the bathroom and started the shower. She then went towards her room to get her PJ's. "That's weird," she mumbled, "I don't remember leaving the window open." Oh well she thought and she went to go close it. As she turned around to gather her PJ's she felt as if someone was watching her. She whirled back towards the window and looked out. She couldn't see anything but if someone was there, where were they hiding? The tree's..she thought. Bella sighed and headed back towards the bathroom and started taking a shower.

Little did she know there was someone outside watching her. Waiting for the right time to make his move.

OK folks..there is chapter two. I forgot to mention that all mistakes are mine. Even though I have spell check and check it over...I'm sure there is still something grammatically wrong. :) Hope y'all enjoy..and feel free to review! :) I might start and post Chapter 3 tonight...just depends on what all I get done and how fast I can post it! Toddles!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Real quick, Edward is back..in case no one caught that. But he's kinda gonna stalk Bella for a little bit. If that makes any sense. She's going to see him and hear him, but she is going to think that she is hallucinating. I am also going to start showing Edward's point of view. Hope all this makes sense. Enjoy

Randomness: My best buddy tells me earlier that instead of actually reading the Twilight Saga, she just wants me to sum up the sex scene in breaking dawn.....yeah..OK! :) AND on that note..on with the show!

Bella's POV:

Bella finished her shower and came out of the bathroom. She was never one to really watch TV, figured it would just depress her even more, but she really didn't want to read either. Which was completely odd for her because she loved to read. She decided in the end that she would read..Romeo and Juliet. She went to her bookshelf and didn't locate it. She frowned..."Now where did I put that book?" She mused. Bella figured that maybe it was downstairs so she headed down to the living room. She got half way down when she slipped. "AAAHHH" Bella screamed as she fell the rest of the way down the stairs. At first she felt a little light headed, but she shook it off and carefully got up off the floor. Then she heard it, his voice. "Still my clumsy Bella I see." "Aww, love are you ok?" He asked. "Why do you care?" Bella chided. Then she shook her head. Jeez, now I'm arguing with the voice in my head, his voice. This is just great....and he makes fun of me..what the hell? Bella thought to herself. She looked around the living room, kitchen and even checked her backpack. "Where the hell did I put that book?" Bella said. Then she heard a thud upstairs. Someone or something was in her room. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and went and hid in the corner of the living room, "yeah" she thought "like that's going to stop a vampire." She sat there for what seemed like hours. When finally she drifted off to sleep.

Edwards Point of View

I had finally decided that being away from Bella was ludicrous. It hurt so much to be away from her. Here I was thinking that I could protect her by leaving..how absurd it was for me to think that. I had run into one of the wolves as I was crossing into Forks city limits. Seth it was I think. Talking to someone about Bella. It ended up being Jacob Black. I growled when I saw the images running thru his head. "Yeah, I'm thinking that for you, bloodsucker." Jacob growled. "What the hell are you doing back here, leech." A fierce growl escaped my lips and before I knew what I was doing I had him pinned against a tree. "I could snap your neck in a matter of seconds, pup. You think I don't know what I did to her. That I constantly need you to remind me?" I hissed. Jacob looked at me and thought, "  
Look I'll phase and we can talk. Is that ok with you, leech?" "Fine." I muttered. I stepped back, heard him tell Seth to continue checking the area. Then he phased. "Why are you checking the area, what's going on?" "Just extra precaution." Jacob stated. I wanted to question him more but he cut me off. "So has she seen you? Have you talked to her at all." Jacob asked "Jeez Jacob, I just got here." I said. "Yeah but why are you so close to our boarder when you very well could have gone straight there. AND as much as I hate it, she needs you." Jacob said.

I was stunned to say the very least that the mutt was actually saying this to me. All of a sudden I got a flash of him and Bella getting into a very heated argument. I growled as I saw different images and then saw the nervousness in his eyes. "What did you do to her, mutt?" I screamed. He backed up and said, "I pissed her off when I told her she should move on..never think of you again. That I was better for her and you were nothing. She got very defensive and tried to defend you and your family. I got pissed about that and told her that if she couldn't see you for the leech you were then we couldn't be friends. I know I hurt her...but I was so mad. I guess I really screwed her up even more. She won't even talk to me now. " Jacob said as he hung is head. I thought about this quietly. I could tell he was punishing himself, that as a friend he should have took better care of her. I sighed. "Jacob, you were just trying to look out for her, and as much as I hate that you tried to make yourself look better than me, you were still trying to be her friend. You only lost your temper because of being a werewolf. Your quick tempered, it happens. "I told him. I couldn't believe I was actually being nice to him. BUT I knew that if I ever stood a chance to get Bella back, she would want us to at least be civilized. Jacob must have noticed this too because he was looking at me warily. "You really love her don't you? Jacob asked. "Yes Jacob, I do..more than anything." "Then don't screw up again. If you hurt her again, treaty or not, I'll kill you." Jacob said with venom in his voice. "I know." and with that I turned to head to the Swan household.

When I got there. I noticed Chief Swan was gone. I had found out from Jacob that he was going on a fishing trip for the whole week and that was why they were doing perimeter checks. He said that if he couldn't actually talk to Bella, he could at least keep her safe, from a distance. The first thing I noticed was her heartbeat could not be heard at all in the house. I immediately feared the worst. Looking and listening to any thoughts nearby told me none of the neighbors were home. "Perfect" I thought. I quickly made my way to Bella's window. She didn't lock it and part of me was furious with her for being so foolish but the other part was overjoyed. I made a quick check around her house and indeed determined no one was home. But if she wasn't here then where is she? Her truck is still her...then I heard it..a very faint voice singing and I knew she was out in the forest. I quickly made my way towards her, following her scent on the trail. I never forgot how she smelled of freesias or even the trace of the strawberry shampoo. How deeply I missed that. When I got closer I realized she was laying down on a blanket in an opening of the forest, singing to herself.

I always knew my Bella had a beautiful voice, but, she hated it when anyone caught her singing. She would blush like none other. It was a gorgeous sight. I stayed at a safe distance, I didn't want to give myself away yet. I jumped from tree to tree listening to her sing and cry. It broke my heart. When she screamed "Damn you Edward Cullen" I thought I was going to loose it. It took all my strength not to run to her right there. Then she started punching the tree. I had to do something, I didn't want Bella to hurt herself. So I made a point to move the trees. She noticed, how could she not? I quickly ran to where I had parked the Volvo and saw her coming out of the forest just as I sped out of her driveway.

I parked down the road and covered the car with a tarp..just in case. I quickly made my way towards Bella's house. I climbed through her bedroom window and looked around. I stepped out into the hallway and in a flash I was in the living room behind her. I heard her mutter about being a masochist. I chuckled and agreed with her. I knew she heard me, but she thought it was a hallucination. For some sick reason I actually wanted to see how far this would go. Jacob had told me, reluctantly, that she started doing dangerous stunts because she said she could hear me. She never actually told Jacob any of this, for a mutt, he actually pieced it together. I was beyond angry with her. Trying to drive a motorcycle, approaching a group of strangers, going into the woods and then while being in the woods she had been confronted by Laurent. Had Jacob and the other wolves not been nearby...I shuddered thinking of what could have happened.

Bella had bandaged up her hands and just as she turned to head towards her room, I decided to dash up stairs. I heard her again mutter to herself about seeing things. "Oh my Bella," I thought, "I wish I could just take you in my arms now, but I can't, not yet." She slowly climbed up the stairs and I heard her come to the top of the stairs and head to the bathroom. As she started the shower, I quickly dashed out of her window and hid in the nearest tree. I could still see her but I knew she couldn't see me. She came in and confusion set in. ""That's weird," she mumbled, "I don't remember leaving the window open." "That's because you didn't love." I thought. She gathered her PJ's and as she turned it was like a realization had come to her. She had finally felt someone watching her. She slowly turned and then ran back to the window. I could see the brief glimmer of hope in her eyes and then just as quickly as it came, it was gone, and disappointment showed instead. I watched her shake her head and turn to take a shower.

When I knew she was in the shower and there was no chance of her reappearing, I re-entered the house. I looked around and found her worn copy of Romeo and Juliet under her bed. I chuckled, "Still my little romantic." I heard the water shut off and after some shuffling Bella came out. I quickly hid in her closet and watched her. She was trying to find her book. She looked around until finally she decided to walk downstairs. I heard the scream and dashed out of her bedroom and saw she was on her side after falling half way down the stairs. She slowly got up and shook her head. Still my clumsy Bella I see." "Aww, love are you ok?" I asked. "Why do you care?" Bella chided. I really wish I could just read her mind, just once, I thought. As she continued to search for her book, I decided that I was just going to hide in the shadows of her room until she went to sleep. Now, you would think that being a vampire would make me graceful, however, I managed to knock over her nightstand and it landed with two loud thuds on the floor. I froze, waiting to see if Bella would come up to investigate. Instead I could hear her frantic heart beating and fast shallow breaths coming out of her lungs. I heard some movement in the kitchen before I heard her shuffle around in the living room. I picked up her nightstand and waited. Bella never came up the stairs, eventually her breath and heartbeat became even. I quietly flew down the stairs and my dead heart broke. Wedged in the corner was my love, with a butcher knife, sound asleep.

OK peeps, I thought writing this in EPV would help a little bit. That way it wasn't all just Bella. All of the mistakes our mine. ENJOY!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi ya! I'm really stoked about people checking out the story, even if only one person has reviewed. Big special thanks to Safi 123 for that! Another Special Thanks to: Este and lauren mcnab. Another Also a big thanks to BreeNoelleCullen for helping me with my fan fiction issues.

AND to everyone else...I appreciate ya'll reading, it means so much! You all are the greatest! Now on with chapter 4. :0)

EPOV:

I looked down at Bella and removed the knife from her hands. "What had happened to my brave little lamb." I thought. I ran towards the kitchen and put away the knife. I couldn't comprehend why Bella would grab a knife and hide in the corner. That just didn't seem like the Bella I know. Of course I'm sure me leaving changed her. I knew this, it wasn't rocket science, but still it bothered me that she didn't at least call for help. Then a thought occurred to me, "No..." I whispered. "She wouldn't." What if she did this on purpose? What if she did this to end her life? I knew she had wanted to become like me and I had been against it. I didn't want her to end her life. Yes, I contemplated changing her. I had actually thought about it and I wanted her to be with me, forever. There were just some things I wanted her to go through first. That's why I left, I figured she would be happier and would move on...even if it could have been with that mutt, Jacob. Nonetheless, I knew it was impossible for me to live without her and apparently it was the same for her. I gently scooped Bella up in my arms and carried her up to her bedroom. I gently placed her on the bed and pulled the covers back. I placed the covers back over her as I laid down beside her. She shifted and laid her head on my chest. Then she mumbled "Edward.." At first I thought she knew I was there, but she then settled into a deep sleep.

Bella slept until it was around 11am. She finally started to stir and I quickly jumped up and hid in Charlies room. I still wasn't ready yet for her to see me. I know it was very cruel of me, I just couldn't let her see me until I knew that she truly wanted me. I didn't know if I could handle any rejection from her. So, instead, I decided that I would watch over my Bella, keep her safe this way, until I had my answer...regardless of what it may be.

BPOV:

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside. I stretched and looked towards my window. Bringing my legs to my chest I rested my chin on my knees. I still had the feeling of being watched. It didn't feel like it was a bad presence, it almost felt as if Edward was there. I looked down towards the covers...."wait, my mind screamed. The covers? How did I end up in my bed? The last thing I remember was hearing a thud from my bedroom and curling up in a corner of the living room with a knife in my hand. "Things are definitely starting to get weird, I thought. I rolled over and I swear the blanket and pillow smelled just like Edward. I inhaled the scent, I could never forget that scent. I craved it, I loved how it made me weak at the knees. I recalled Edward saying that my blood was something he craved. I understood how he felt, well to extent, his scent was the same way for me. "This is definitely getting weird." I said out loud. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 11:06a.m. "Holy crap, I can't believe I slept in...I can't believe I slept without having a nightmare....I can't believe I slept at all. This is completely crazy." I muttered. I threw back the covers and went to the bathroom to get dressed. I had no idea what I was going to do today. I still wasn't talking to Jacob, Angela was gone. I could call Jessica but I really didn't want to hang out with her. I thought about reading but I still couldn't find my book. I decided that I was gluten for punishment and I was going to drive to the Cullen household. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

EPOV:

I heard her mumble about being in her bed and everything else. I had to suppress a chuckle. She was starting to figure things out. Which didn't surprise me at all. She had of course figured out about myself and my family. She had figured out about Jacob and the wolves. Why would Bella not figure out, that I was indeed here at her house in Forks? When I had the encounter with the wolves, Alice had frantically called me. She said that my future just disappeared. Of course I told her why and that I needed to call her back. Since then, I had been in almost constant communication with my family. They were ecstatic that I had decided to return, but could not fathom why I would choose to do it this way and not flat out tell her or show her. I could tell they were upset that they could not return, yet. Naturally, Alice told me to be careful, for some reason she could not see the outcome of all this. She said that Bella's future would fade and then come back. I summed it up to the contribution of the wolves, but for some reason something was nagging at me that this might not turn in the direction I was hoping for.

Bella brought me out of my trance as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door. "Where in the world is she going?" I said. I quickly went to her window threw it open and jumped out. I heard her muttering about going to a place that gave her peace. "What the hell is she talking about?" I thought. She got into her truck and backed out of the driveway. When she was at the end of her street, I glanced around making sure it was safe and I sped to my car, threw off the tarp and jumped in. I followed her until I realized where she was headed. Bella was going to my house.

BPOV:

I jumped into my truck and turned the key over, it roared to life. I backed up and started to drive down the street. I had made a quick glance in one of my mirrors and could have sworn I saw a blur and a silver Volvo come towards me. I shook my head wondering why I would be seeing this "hallucination" of Edward when I wasn't even doing anything wrong. I once again shrugged it off. As I continued driving, I noticed that indeed a silver Volvo was behind me. My heart began to speed up and my breath started coming out uneven. "It's not him Bella." I kept telling myself. All of a sudden it whizzed passed me and drove off. I didn't know what to make of this. Part of me wanted it to be him. Then the other part of me honestly thought I was crazy. I finally reached the long drive way of the Cullen house hold. I drove up and parked my truck by the garage. I sat in the cab for a little bit. I still felt uneasy about going in. So much had happened and I didn't really know how to respond. I decided that sitting here wasn't doing me any good and I slowly opened up the door of my truck. When it shut with a slam, I winced. I didn't know where exactly that had come from. I never really slam my door. I looked up towards the massive house. "Jasper would be having a field day." I thought vividly. So much emotion stormed through me as I went up to the front door. All of a sudden, my hand paused on the front door, someone is inside the house my head screamed. The front door was cracked as if someone was waiting for me inside. I froze. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to stand outside forever either. Slowly, I pushed open the door and went inside.

It might not be as long as the other chapters but if I keep typing then there wouldn't be any other chapters..HAHA! Enjoy...review..thanks a mill! :)


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

It felt like eternity before I finally pushed open the front door. It was a bittersweet feeling being there, but it was fleeting. All of sudden, all of the anger and betrayal took a hold. I slammed the door shut with a vengeance. If I had been a vampire, it would have cracked or splintered. I laughed out loud. That thought was ironic. I began to wonder about that night in the ballet studio. If James had succeeded in turning me and Edward hadn't had stopped the venom, I would be a newborn. The door breaking would have been the least of Esme's worries. A small smile graced my lips at this thought and I proceeded to step further into the house. Most of everything was covered with sheets; Any and all trace of the Cullen family however was gone. The diploma's, graduation caps, pictures...everything. I shook my head and sighed. I looked around the house to see if there were any signs that they could potentially be there..finding nothing, I continued up to the third floor, towards Edward's bedroom. I opened the door and gasped.

EPOV

When I realized Bella was headed towards my house, I sped past her. I saw her looking in the mirror and then to her right as I flew by. She looked white as a ghost. I almost slammed on my breaks to get her to stop, just so she could see that it was truly me. However, I had a plan, well sort of. I wanted to talk to her first. I wanted her to see me and that I was sorry and would do anything for her forgiveness.

I quickly got to the house and pulled my car into the garage. Then, I went to the front door and cracked it so she would think someone was there. A thought crossed my mind. What if she didn't come inside? I pondered this for a moment before I reasoned with myself that she would. I quickly went and took the sheets off of my piano and headed straight for my bedroom. I took down the sheets off of everything. In one corner was the couch and off to the side was the four poster bed Alice had bought for Bella. I rushed around placing rose petals around the top of the bed. I then lit the candles that were hanging on the wall over the bed. When I was satisfied with how everything looked, I opened the door to my balcony and walked outside. I knew I wouldn't have to wait long, since Bella was already parked in the driveway. I could hear her heartbeat pick up a few notches. She sat in the truck for what seemed like eternity before she finally stepped out. She slammed her truck door and I winced. She was mad and hurt, there was no mistaking that. I heard her heartbeat start to beat completely out of control as she neared the house. I decided that I needed to have a back up in case she tried to leave. I figured if I needed to, I would play her lullaby on the piano. I knew full well that would get her attention. However I heard the front door slam and her soft audible laugh. One of these days I thought, I would ask her what she was laughing about.

I heard her feet pad through the house until she was on the second floor. I knew she was looking for signs of my family. "Cmon Bella just one more flight and you'll have your answer." I whispered. I decided to go out onto the balcony and wait for her to come into my room. Seconds later, I heard the door open and very soft yet audible gasp escaped her lips.

BPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Edward's room. There was a massive bed in one corner covered with rose petals. Above the bed was this enormous tea light candle holder. All the little candles were lit as well as a few around the room. It was beautiful. A light breeze came into the room and I watched the candles flicker. I shivered a little as I heard a scuffle out on the balcony. I blinked up towards the open door and there standing was none other than Edward Cullen.

A/N: It is a very short chapter, I know. But once again I wanted to have some sort of stopping point and this seemed like a good spot. I know technically the bed doesn't come into play until Eclipse, but that's OK! :) A big thanks to everyone who is checking out the story. Special BIG thanks to my dear friend Meg...thanks for the support, Hon! Also thanks to Este, I am glad you like it! AND as always thank you to everyone else! LUV you all!

I like reviews..reviews are nice. :0) All mistakes are mine, I don't own Twilight..sad..I know.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

I heard Bella gasp as she walked into the room. After a few minutes, I sighed in frustration; she hadn't uttered a single word. The only thing I had to go on was her heartbeat. It had picked up tremendously. I slowly and very quietly turned around until I was standing in the doorway. I watched her as she took everything in. She walked up slowly to the bed and touched the rose petals. She then turned and looked at all the candles I had lit. I moved my feet a little bit and her head shot up. "Hello, Bella." I said. "Edward" it came out a very small whisper, had I not been a vampire I would have never heard it. "Is it really you?" She asked has a single tear fell down her cheek. In answer to her question I raced towards her, put my hand on her cheek and brushed away the tear. "Yes, love, it's really me." I told her. She swallowed hard and I heard her choke back a sob. More tears started to fall down her cheeks and I was constantly trying to brush them away with my thumbs. "Bella, please, talk to me. I am so sorry, so incredibly sorry for doing this to you. I never meant to hurt you, I swear. I only wanted to protect you." All the words rushed out of my mouth. I looked at her, trying to see if I could read any indication that she was acknowledging what I was saying. She was trembling profusely and her eyes looked glazed over. Her heartbeat and her breathing were erratic. "Bella, listen to me love, I need you to calm down, your heartbeat is too high." "Ed...ward...I...." She tried to stutter out, but her breathing was to chaotic. She looked at me wide eyed and then went limp in my arms. "Bella!" I screamed. I quickly moved her and placed her gently on the bed. I listened as her heartbeat and her breathing slowly became calm again. "Thank, God." I muttered. I looked at her and saw the fatigue in her face. She had lost weight, a little to much for her tiny form. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked extremely pale. I knew she needed as much sleep as she could possibly have so, I ran towards Alice's room and found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for her to wear. I quickly undressed her and then changed her into the clothes I had found. I took the covers from underneath her and covered her up. She never moved. As the night went on, I watched her, looking for any sign of movement. Not once did she move. This began to concern me, but I chalked it up to her fatigue. As morning drew near, I left Bella and went downstairs to play the piano.

BPOV

I saw Edward standing in the doorway of his balcony. "Edward." I whispered knowing full well he could hear me. I thought I was hallucinating again. It just seemed so surreal. "Is it really you?" I felt a tear slowly go down my cheek. One second he was at the door, the next he was in front of me. He put his hand to my check and wiped away the tear. I felt the electricity between us. Even after everything the spark was still there, I knew this. I looked into his eyes, his golden eyes were full of concern, love and compassion. "Bella, please, talk to me. I am so sorry, so incredibly sorry for doing this to you. I never meant to hurt you, I swear. I only wanted to protect you." The words rushed out of his mouth so fast, I was shocked I could even understand him. I wanted to answer him, I did, but I was so wounded by him and his family leaving that all my emotions started coming at once. I started to tremble and I could feel myself loosing control. My chest felt heavy and every time I tried to breath, it felt like my lungs were on fire. Edward still had his hands on my face as he attempted to calm me down. I heard his smooth velvet voice as he said my name and told me that my heartbeat was to fast. I looked back into his eyes and all I could see was how scared he looked at the moment. "Ed..ward..I..." I never finished my sentence, my entire world went black.

When I awoke, I could hear the rain hitting the windows. I looked around the room as lightning flashed through the skies. It completely illuminated the room. For a minute, I didn't realize where I was. Fear gripped through me and I about jumped out of the bed until I heard it, the faint sound of a piano playing. "It sounds like my lullaby." I whispered. Realization drew in and I remembered coming to the Cullen's house. I remembered seeing Edward's room, the candles and the rose petals and then finally Edward. He was really back. I still questioned myself. It just didn't seem real at all. I looked down and saw I was no longer in my jeans. "He changed me" I blushed at the thought. I slowly got up out of the bed and looked for something I could cover myself with. Lying on one of the pillars of the bed was a black satin robe that went almost down to the floor. I could still hear the sounds of my lullaby and decided to head downstairs.

Edward had his back towards me as I walked into the room. He finished out the song and then turned towards me. "Good evening, Bella." He said. "Evening?" I asked. "Yes, you were out for a very long time, my love." "How long?" I asked. "A day and half." He stated, never once taking his eyes off of me. "You needed it. You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you, Bella?" I stiffened at this. What did he expect me to do? Move on? Deep in my heart, the second I saw him, I had forgiven him, however, I wasn't about to let him off the hook that easy. "I could say the same for you Edward." I spat. He looked just as bad as I did. He almost looked like he had to force himself to feed. Instead of his eyes having the bright vibrant Topaz color, they were a deep butterscotch and they looked hallow, he looked hallow. "Bella, I'm not trying to make you mad, I just...." "Just what, Edward? You should have known that I was going to be like this. Did you once even think how I felt? Look at yourself Edward. Did you honestly think leaving was going to keep me safe? Did you think that I could just move on without you and be happy?" I said lividly. Edward sat there for a moment before he stood up and raced towards me. "I did it because I wanted you to have a life. A real, normal, HAPPY life! One without vampires and the horrors of this world. I put you in more danger then anyone could EVER imagine!" He said with such venom in his voice but also with a hint of sadness. "Edward, it wasn't your fault James attacked me, it wasn't your fault Jasper lost control. It's a part of your world and I knew the repercussions from the first day you saved me from the van to the day I figured out who you really were. WE are meant to be together. I know you feel it, but instead you decide to throw it all away because YOU think I want a normal life? Listen to me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the only life I want is one with you, FOREVER!" I screamed at him. I couldn't' take it any more, I turned and rushed up the stairs, surprisingly not tripping once. "BELLA, WAIT" I heard him coming up behind me. I continued up the stairs until I was in his bedroom. "Bella!" He shouted. I heard him right behind me. I turned and slammed the door shut in his face. I was actually surprised he didn't come crashing thru the door. "Bella, open this door!" "NO!" I shouted. "Bella, I swear if you don't open this door I'm going to break it." I thought about this. He wouldn't actually break the door, would he? "No Edward, I want to be left alone." I quickly looked for my clothes and found them folded on his couch. I changed quickly and never once heard Edward again. I hadn't actually wanted him to leave and I knew I was being childish but I needed a moment. I quietly put my head to the door. I couldn't hear anything and for all I knew he was standing right on the opposite side of the door. I dropped to the ground and looked under the door, nothing. I jumped up and opened the door. He wasn't there. "Way to go Bella." I muttered. I took a small step out of his bedroom and looked around. The storm had actually knocked out the power and the only time I could see anything was when the lightning would flash. I made my way to the stairs and I took the first step down. I wasn't going to leave the house, not with the storm raging outside and not without fixing things with Edward. "Edward?" I whispered. I heard a noise behind me and turned around. A flash a light filled the house and I saw a figure coming towards me. I jumped but then realized I was on the stairs, I started falling backwards and valiantly flayed my arms out to grab something to stop me. "BELLA, NO!" I heard Edward yell. I began tumbling down the stairs, watching my feet go over my head. When I landed it felt as if I hit something hard as stone. I opened my eyes briefly and saw Edward had caught me. "I'm sorry." I whispered and once again fell into a sea of darkness.

AN: Yes it's another short one but I wanted to get this posted for you all. I hope you enjoy it! All mistakes are mine...and again another BIG Thanks to everyone reading! YOU guys are amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Just in case, I do not own Twilight...if I did...oh the things I'd do to Edward. HAHAHA! OK on with Chapter 7! Oh any mistakes are mine! Just sayin! :)

EPOV

I heard Bella walking into the room, but I continued playing her lullaby. She stood there until I finished the last note. I swiveled around to face her. "Good evening, Bella." I said. "Evening?" she asked. "Yes, you were out for a very long time, my love." "How long?" she asked. "A day and half." I stated, never once taking my eyes off of her. "You needed it. You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you, Bella?" I saw her stiffen at this. Way to go dumb-ass, I thought. "I could say the same for you Edward." she spat. Ouch. OK I deserved that. I looked up at her. She was pissed, but there was sorrow in her eyes as well. I didn't want us to fight, I honestly just wanted her to jump in my arms and all would be well with the world. However, seeing her stance and knowing full well that it would never happen so I decided to just go ahead and open up Hell's gate. "Bella, I'm not trying to make you mad, I just...." For some reason I had a hard time figuring out what I was going to say. I never had the chance to finish because at that moment nothing but anger was coming from her, I could see it in her eyes. Before I had a chance to try to finish she cut me off. "Just what, Edward? You should have known that I was going to be like this. Did you once even think how I felt? Look at yourself Edward. Did you honestly think leaving was going to keep me safe? Did you think that I could just move on without you and be happy?" she said lividly. To say she was pissed was an understatement. I sat there for a moment before I stood up and flew towards her. I stood in front of her and put my hands on her face. "I did it because I wanted you to have a life. A real, normal, HAPPY life! One without vampires and the horrors of this world. I put you in more danger then anyone could EVER imagine!" I said my anger seething. I wanted Bella to know that I was not mad at her; I just couldn't understand why she didn't see this. My eyes pleaded with her. She took a few deep breaths and then spoke. "Edward, it wasn't your fault James attacked me, it wasn't your fault Jasper lost control. It's a part of your world and I knew the repercussions from the first day you saved me from the van to the day I figured out who you really were. WE are meant to be together. I know you feel it, but instead you decide to throw it all away because YOU think I want a normal life? Listen to me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the only life I want is one with you, FOREVER!" Bella had started off softly telling me what she wanted but by the end she was screaming it. I looked at her trying to figure out what to say next, all the while, trying to keep my anger in check. She huffed and spun on her heel and bolted up the stairs. It took me a moment to realize she wasn't there. I heard her running towards my bedroom. I shouted to her, "BELLA, WAIT" I was coming up behind her and I could have easily picked her up, but something told me not to. I wanted to see how this was going to play out. I continued to follow her, amazed she didn't even trip once. She was standing in my bedroom with her back to me. "Bella!" I shouted. I was right behind her. I attempted to reach for her and she promptly slammed the door in my face. "Bella, open this door!" I shouted "NO!" She screamed. "Bella, I swear if you don't open this door I'm going to break it." I wasn't going to break down the door. I hid a chuckle. We were honestly fighting like a couple and even though she was acting childish I could not blame her for it. "No Edward, I want to be left alone." I heard her say quietly. I knew she didn't mean it. She was upset, at least I had hoped. At first I thought about going outside and then come into my room through the balcony. I decided against it. It wasn't long before I heard her shuffling around. She must be getting dressed, I thought. I moved away from the door letting her think I had actually left. I heard her press herself against the door. No doubt she was listening for me. Then I heard her go down to the ground. I laughed to myself. She was looking under the door to see if my feet where there. "Silly Bella," I muttered. She must have figured I wasn't there. I heard her mutter "Way to go Bella." She slowly opened the door and I pushed myself deeper into the shadows. I watched her take a small step out and look around. The storm had knocked out the power so the only time there was any light was when it would lightning. She looked frightened and part of me felt relieved she finally got it and the other part of me wanted to comfort her."Edward?" she whispered. I contemplated answering her but instead I watched her take one step down on the staircase. I was right behind her when the floor shifted under my weight. She flew around and just as she looked up on me there was a flash of lightning. Her eyes went wide and she stepped backwards. As she started to fall her arms tried to reach out to stop herself but to no avail. "BELLA, NO!" I yelled. She went tumbling backwards and her feet went over her head. I jumped down to the next floor and braced myself to catch her. She flung into me as I caught her. I repositioned her in my arms so I could carry her bridal style. I looked down at her and she briefly opened her eyes. Bella looked up at me and whispered "I'm sorry" and then went slack in my arms.

I raced her back up to my bedroom and laid her down on the bed. I began checking her to make sure nothing was broken. C'mon baby wake up, please?" I pleaded. She didn't move. I was scared, actually, I was beyond scared, I was petrified. Just as I reached down to call Carlisle, my phone rang. "Alice, I need to talk to Carlisle, Bella is hurt." "I know, Edward, we are almost to Forks." Alice said. I should have known Alice would have seen this. I have a medical degree, actually I had two, only I couldn't seem to function with Bella. I couldn't see her as patient. I heard the cars pull into the garage and before I could blink the whole family was surrounding the bed. Carlisle immediately took charge. He began to skillfully search Bella for any signs of injury. Bruises were already starting to form. Mainly on her head and arms, a few on her legs and there was a big knot on her ankle. I looked at her closely, her wrist looked broken. I was about to tell Carlisle but he saw it too. "Carlisle, how bad is it?" Esme asked. "She needs to be in a hospital, but it's going to be a little odd for us showing up out of the blue with a broken Bella in our arms. I have all the stuff I need here. Jasper, Emmett you two go and get some ace bandages so I can wrap her ribs, knee and ankle. Esme, dear, I need you and Rosalie to go with them and start making the stuff for her cast. Bring back the saline solution and IV tools." Everyone got up and raced to get what they needed. "Alice, is she going to make it?" I asked painfully. "I don't know Edward, it keeps getting fuzzy. One minute she is and the next she completely fades." Alice tried to reassure me with a smile, but I heard her thoughts. What good is my ability when I can't even tell my brother what he needs to hear. I caught her attention and gave her a small smile. "It's not your fault Alice." I said. She nodded and then I turned to Carlisle. "Why the IV Carlisle?"I asked, even though I knew the answer. I read it in his mind before he said anything. "You know as well as I do, Edward, she's dehydrated. Her body won't be able to properly heal it's self because she is malnourished. The only way to help that is if I administer an IV." _Don't go blaming yourself, this is NOT your fault_. Alice thought. I looked at her for a moment she must have saw me wallowing in self doubt. "Yes, but I could have showed her it was me, I should have answered her." "Edward, she was going to fall regardless, I saw it. BOTH ways. There was nothing you could do. I promise." Alice said. She looked down at Bella with a pained expression_. I just left her, when she needed a friend, I just left, I have failed her as friend, do you think she will ever forgive me?_ Alice's thoughts were rampant. "She will probably forgive you before she forgives me." I whispered. _She loves you Edward, that I do know_. Alice smiled. I was about to answer her until I heard the others coming up with everything Carlisle needed. He quickly got to work. Esme turned to everyone and ushered everyone out of the room. _I love you, Edward. Bella will make it through this, both of you will._ Esme thought. I nodded and managed a small smile. "I hope your right, Esme." She smiled at me and left the room. _Edward, son, you don't have to stay._ Carlisle thought. "No, I need to. I"ll be fine, I'll help you that way she can start to recuperate faster." I looked at Carlisle and said, "I am not moving until she wakes up." Leaving no room for discussion, Carlisle nodded his head and we got to work trying to fix my Bella.

AN: So what do you think? I figured since Chapter 6 was mostly Bella, I'd make this one mostly Edward. Will Bella make it? What will happen b/w the two??? Guess your just going to have to read and find out! :) (I know I'm such a tease!)

BIG Thanks to: SagaAddict-I am thrilled you love my story! I will try to update as soon as I can, hon!

Este- I absolutely love your reviews, your so sweet! And of course Safi 123- thanks!!!!! You guys are amazing, really!

To the rest of my readers, you all know who you are, I LUV you guys and thanks so much for all the support and encouragement! I'll try to post Chapter 8 soon! LOVE YA"LL!


	8. Chapter 8

Alice POV

We were all sitting in the living room talking in Alaska. I was thrilled that Edward went back to Bella. Unfortunately I couldn't see if they would work out. Everything was to fuzzy. I did know that Bella wasn't going to just accept Edward with open arms. I had called him and told him this. He said he wouldn't have it any other way. All of a sudden, I tensed. Jasper of course called out. "Alice, what do you see?" "It's Bella, she....she's at our house....Edward..." I let out a shudder and then what I saw next, terrified me. I took a sharp breath. "We have to go, now!" I jumped up trying to get my point across. "Alice, dear, what did you see? What about Bella and Edward, are they in danger?" Esme asked worriedly. "The power is out at the house, a flash of lightning showed Edward but Bella thought it was somebody else. She's about to fall down the stairs." No further explanation was needed. We all jumped into our prospective cars and we were on our way to Forks. I called Edward and he was asking for Carlisle. The pain in his voice was unimaginable. "I know, Edward. We are almost there." He didn't say anything else but clicked the phone shut.

When we pulled up, Jasper asked me if we made it in time. "No." I whispered. "Edward is with her now." We rushed up to his bedroom and surrounded the bed. Bella was laying on the bed. Her hair sprayed around her. Under normal circumstances she would have looked peaceful, beautiful..however the knot was starting to form on her skull. I checked the future to see if she would pull through. It was hazy. Carlisle immediately got to work. I was surprised that Edward hadn't already, but then again, I'd probably freeze too if it was Jasper. I looked back down at my friend and such guilt filled me. I looked at everyone around. Jasper, looked to be the most in pain. Of course, I'm sure some of it was from Edward. Esme, looked worried and scared, not just for Bella, but I knew she was for Edward too. Rosalie surprisingly looked worried also. I could tell in her eyes that she didn't hate Bella, like Bella thought. She had her reasons and I knew that they would resolve it later. Emmett looked just as worried as the rest of us. I looked back at Edward. He quickly looked at me and then looked back to Bella. "Carlisle, how bad is it? Esme asked. I knew how bad. He wrist was broken, she had 3 cracked ribs, a severely sprained ankle and most likely a concussion. I had she not been breathing, Carlisle would have insisted she go to the hospital, but, I agreed with him that she should stay here. No one needed to know we were back in town yet. Specially with a hurt Bella. Carlisle asked Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper to go gather the supplies he would need. When they left, Edward looked at me intently for the first time. "Alice, is she going to make it?" He asked painfully. "I don't know Edward, it keeps getting fuzzy. One minute she is and the next she completely fades." I tried to reassure him with a smile, but I knew he could hear my thoughts. _What good is my ability when I can't even tell my brother what he needs to hear._ I saw Edward trying to catch my attention. He gave me a small smile. "It's not your fault Alice." Edward said. I nodded and then I focused my attention on Carlisle."Why the IV Carlisle?"Edward asked, even though I knew, he knew the answer. He had read it in Carlisle's mind . "You know as well as I do, Edward, she's dehydrated. Her body won't be able to properly heal it's self because she is malnourished. The only way to help that is if I administer an IV." Bella hadn't been taking care of herself. I knew this because despite what Edward said, I still checked on her. I guarded it though, knowing full well what would happen. I quickly looked at Edward and saw him in the future falling into a pit of despair because of this. _Don't go blaming yourself, this is NOT your fault_. I thought. Edward acknowledged me, "Yes, but I could have showed her it was me, I should have answered her." He was so stubborn. I knew he saw the vision. I had allowed him to. "Edward, she was going to fall regardless, I saw it. BOTH ways. There was nothing you could do. I promise." I said trying to comfort him. I looked down at Bella with a pained expression_. I just left her, when she needed a friend, I just left, I have failed her as friend, do you think she will ever forgive me?_ My thoughts came out jumbled. "She will probably forgive you before she forgives me." Edward whispered. _She loves you Edward, that I do know_. I smiled. I could tell he was about to either answer or ask me a question, however, the others showed up with everything Carlisle needed. He quickly got to work. Esme turned to everyone and ushered us all out of the room. Esme stopped for a moment and I know she had

a private moment with Edward. Once again I looked at Edward, gave him a reassuring smile and walked out of the door. My one and only thought was that Bella had to survive this, because if she didn't, I knew Edward wouldn't.

EPOV

Carlisle and I worked quickly, yet thoroughly on Bella. All that could be heard was the beep of the IV machine every once in while. _Edward, I'm going to have to give her morphine. Otherwise when she wakes up she will be in far to much pain. _I looked at Carlisle, he was looking at me as if I was the only one to give my consent. I nodded my head. "Carlisle, I don't want her in pain." "I know son, I won't give her to much, just enough to take the edge off." He pushed the drug through the needle and into her IV. "Carlisle, give me your honest answer, will she make it?" I tried looking into his thoughts but he was guarding them. I growled. "Edward, you know the answer. It all depends on her. Getting aggravated with me, yourself or anyone else won't help the situation. We will make sure she recovers. I have no doubt that she will be fine. We just have to give her body some time to heal." Carlisle said reassuringly. "Sorry." I mumbled. He knew I was frustrated and scared and above all I loved her. I wanted her to be awake and alert. "I know, son." Carlisle patted my shoulder and left me alone with Bella.

It had been almost six hours since Bella had fallen down the stairs and I was beyond worried. "Edward, please try to calm down, just a little, for my sanity." Jasper pleaded with me from downstairs. "Sorry, Jasper. Why don't you all go hunt. Then, if Bella isn't awake I"ll go next, that way she isn't alone." The others agreed and immediately left the house. I sat down next to Bella and stroked her cheek. I took a piece of her hair and played with it. I had missed this, more than anyone knew. "Oh Bella. My clumsy little lamb." Not knowing what else to do with myself I lied down on my side next to her. Softly humming her lullaby and willed her to open her eyes.  
Another couple of hours had past and my family still wasn't back from hunting yet and there was still no change with Bella. I was close to loosing all hope. Even after her attack from James, I knew she would eventually wake up, but this, this was just to much. I felt the need to just punch something. I was so angry with myself. I was about to move off the bed and Bella moaned. "Bella?" I moved back to her side. "Bella, can you hear me?" She started fluttering her eyes and I could see she was struggling to open them. "That's it, love, your ok, just take your time. I'm here." I comfortingly told her. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked directly at me. "Edward, where am I?" she whimpered. My heart broke for her. She looked so unsure. I answered her as quickly as I could."Your in my room, at my house. The whole family is here. Alice saw you fall in a vision and they raced here. Are you hurting love?" "Not really, she noticed the IV. I take it Carlisle gave me drugs?" She asked. "Yes, Love" She glanced at me and nodded her head. "Edward, I feel so tired....I....." "Just rest then love. I'm just so thankful you are ok. I love you more than anything..." "I love you, Edward, but...." she stopped and looked at me. My heart felt like it was either going to crash into a million pieces or burst from the fact that she still loved me. She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes, "But what love?" I hesitantly asked her. I was afraid of what she was going to say next. "You need to hunt Edward, your eyes are pitch black." She squeezed my hand as she gave me a small smile and then fell back into a deep slumber.

AN: So, do you think she's still mad at him?? What's going to happen next? AND I hope you like that I did Alice's POV. I thought with as much conversation that was going on b/w her and Edward it was essential. :) I really want to thank all of you for reading, specially those that have either added the story as their favorite, put the story on alert OR have left reviews. I have a list of people to thank, not just here on fan-fiction, but also my small group of friends that are encouraging me and continue to do so. I'll personally thank everyone at the end of the story! Until then, you all ROCK! All mistakes are mine..I don't own Twilight...if I did I would share it with all my good buddy's but Edward's mine...HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Enjoy and review if you want.. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EPOV

I was overjoyed that Bella woke up, even if it was just a moment. I made sure she was comfortable and back into a deep slumber before I walked out of the room. I walked downstairs just as my family walked in from hunting. "Anything?" Emmett asked. "She awoke. It was brief, though." I sighed. "Does this mean she's out of the woods then?" Emmett asked again, hopefully. "No, it doesn't," Carlisle sighed. Emmett's face fell. "She still has a concussion and that is my main concern, add that to her cracked ribs, sprained ankle and knee, broken wrist, and the fact that she's under nourished....it's a very complicated situation." Carlisle stated. "We really screwed her up, didn't we?" Emmett asked. "No, Emmett, you didn't." I said. Esme looked at me sympathetically. "Edward, did she say anything when she woke up?" I smiled at Esme, "Yes, she said that she loved me, but I needed to hunt and she was tired." "Go hunt, Edward, we will watch Bella." Esme said. I looked at everyone in the room, "Ok, but if anything changes, call me, I'm not going to go far." I looked back up towards my room and debated leaving. "Go Edward, I promise, she will fine." Carlisle said and with that I flew out of the house.

I decided to chase a few deer and after about my third one, I felt content enough to head back towards the house. When I stepped inside, no one was in the living room, so I raced up to Bella, determined that I had been away from her long enough.

I walked in and was shocked to find Rosalie sitting there, holding Bella's hand. "Don't act so shocked, Edward." Rosalie said. I cautiously looked at Rose for a moment before I spoke. "What are doing in here Rose?" I hadn't meant for it to sound accusing, even so, that was how it came out. She glanced at me briefly before resting her eyes back on Bella. "She had called for you, sounded scared. Emmett and I were the closest. So, without really thinking I raced up here. Your here now, I'll leave." She attempted to rush out and I grabbed her hand to prevent her. "I'm not going to throw you out Rosalie. You can stay, besides I want to know why I was not called." I chided her but then asked, "What did she say?" I asked softly. "No one called you because you needed to hunt." Rosalie gave me an intense stare. "When she first woke up, she was scared you had left her. She started crying. Emmett was afraid he would say the wrong thing, so I came in here. She was shocked too, but we talked." I was worried. What did Rosalie talk about with her? What did Bella ask? It seemed Rose could sense my worry. "Relax, Edward, I didn't tell her anything concerning you." She snapped. Her gaze was fierce and it was hard not to cringe. "You put her through Hell, I hope you know that. This isn't going to just go away with a soft kiss and you doting on her. You have some major ass kissing my dear, idiot, brother." I growled at her and she smirked. "I know this Rosalie, you don't have to point it out. THANK YOU for the freaking obvious!" I growled. She was testing my patience and I knew this. I was tempted to grab her by the hair and forcefully remove her from my room, no matter how much she had helped Bella. At this point, neither of us, were going to back down. She snarled and that caught the attention of the whole family. "Edward, Rosalie...if your going to continue this, take it somewhere else, Bella needs her rest." Carlisle said full of authority. I motioned for her to leave. She looked up at me and smiled. _She's hurting Edward, just be careful, her heart is still in a million pieces. This, is going to take a lot to overcome._ She walked out and I slammed the door.

I looked at Bella and for the first time, I was thankful for the drugs. Rose had guarded her thoughts so I couldn't read what her and Bella talked about. I was hopeful, however, that she had worked out her issues. I sighed. I went towards the bed and kicked off my shoes so I could lay down next to Bella. I placed my hand on her cheek and she snuggled into it. "Hello, my love." I uttered softly. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. "You hunted." She simply stated. "Yes, I did. Were you ok? I heard you awoke with such a fright." "Yes, I...." she seamed almost scared to continue. "Bella, it's ok, you can tell me." I told her gently. "You were gone, and I couldn't find you and....I was hooked up to all these machines and I was scared and confused and...." I silenced by placing my finger on her lips. "It was a dream Bella. I am here and your mending quite well. Carlisle said that you could probably have the IV out tomorrow." "When will I be ok enough to go home." Her statement caught me off guard. "You can stay here, Bella. In fact, I'd rather you stay here." I was about to continue and she cut me off. "Edward, I'm tired, can I...just rest please?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EPOV

Bella put her head back on the pillows and looked up at me. Something was bothering her and she was having a hard time keeping the tears from forming in her eyes. I didn't know what I had said to upset her, at least, I couldn't think of anything. I softly trailed my finger around her forehead and then down towards her cheek. She tried to duck her head into the covers and I gently pushed her chin back up so I could look into her eyes. A couple of tears had started to roll down her cheek.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I first thought that she was in pain and as I was about to jump up and check her IV she reached out and grabbed my hand. "Edward, I...I don't know how to put this. I'm so confused and....."Bella slowly trailed off. She was gauging my reaction. I sat back down and looked at her. I lifted her hand and kissed each of her knuckles.

"Whatever it is you need to tell me Bella, tell me, take your time, I won't push you, but be honest with me." Even though I told her this, I feared what she would say next. I knew that getting back together wasn't going to be easy and I was ok with that. I knew I had to fight for her, to have her realize that I loved her more than anything.

Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This is not going to end well, I thought. "Edward, I love you and I know we can work this out. Right now, it's just too much. Seeing you and your family, I can't just go back to the way it was. To much has happened for me to just try to pick up where we left off. How do I know that you won't leave me again?"

I took a sharp breath and she glanced up at me. "Bella," "Edward, wait, If I don't get this all out now, I won't." She looked like she was pondering on what to say next. I had to keep telling myself that fixing this wasn't about me, it was about Bella and her needs. I had to look away and slow my breathing, when my gaze returned to hers her expression was hopeful. Nope, this isn't going to end well at all.

"I need to figure out what I want and if it's truly worth you and I continuing. I...I"m sorry, Edward." Bella looked down and refused to meet my gaze. I got up from the bed and went towards the window with my hands on my head. I saw my reflection.

My eyes where pitch black and to say I was livid was an understatement. I knew I needed to get my anger in check. This wasn't her fault, I knew that, but damn it if she didn't think I was in pain as well. "Edward, say something, please?" Bella pleaded with me. I swiftly turned around. "What, Bella." I said deadpanned. I heard her make a sharp gasp. "Your eyes...""Yes Bella my eyes are black." I snapped. She winced.

My mind kept telling me over and over that this wasn't the way to handle this. The monster, however, wasn't going to just give in. "Edward, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings; but, you have to understand, you just left. You wanted me to forget everything about you....I....," she started to stutter and I could tell she was having a hard time with this.

"You can't what, Bella? Jeez, can you ever just say something without stuttering your words,"I shot out. I heard Bella choke back a sob. "So what is it Bella, you what?" I taunted her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at me. She had tears running down her cheeks and she was picking at her fingernails. "C'mon Bella, I don't have all day love. I can't read your mind. You are going to have to spell it out for me. I.."

"I don't trust you!"Her hands flew to her mouth the second it came out. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling. I was shaking, all I could see was red. She didn't trust me? How could she not trust me?

**A/N~ HUGE thanks to my friend Meg for, again, helping me with Ch 9 and 10. In case no one saw, I replaced my author's note with Chapter 9. So make sure you read it! :) Also, it took me a little longer to write these chapters b/c I had someone kinda knock me off my high of writing this, which is unfortunate that for a few days I actually stewed about it, instead of using it to fuel my writing...BUT I'm back and I'm not going to let that stop me! As long as people read it and y'all like it..who gives a flip about one person's thoughts, right? T oodles, enjoy and as always I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

I put my head back down on the pillows and sighed. I looked into Edward's eyes and tried to regain some composure. It was a loss cause. He trailed his finger across my forehead and went down towards my cheek. I tried to lower my head, however, he wasn't having any of that. He very gently tilted my head towards him. Tears started to roll down from my eyes. There is no easy way of doing this. I knew it was going to be just as painful for him as it is for me.

Edward asked me if I was in pain ; when I didn't answer right away he jumped up to check the bag hooked into my IV. I shot my hand out and grabbed his. Might as well get this over with, I thought. "Edward, I...I.. don't know how to put this, I'm so confused...." I was at a loss on how to formulate any of the words. I shot my eyes back up at him to see if there were any signs of understanding. Now, is the time I wish he could read my mind, I thought. He lifted my hand and kissed each of my knuckles.

He told me everything would be alright and to just be honest. I could do this, I thought. I snuck a glance at him and he seemed deep in thought. I took a deep breath and began talking to him again.

"Edward, I love you and I know we can work this out, but, right now, its way to much. Seeing you and your family,....I.....just don't think I can go back to the way it was. So much has happened, I just don't see how I can just try and start right where we left off. How do I know you won't leave me again?" Oops, I thought, that shouldn't have come out. I was about to apologize when he said my name. I looked up at him and cut him off. "Edward, wait, If I don't get this all out now, I won't." Way to go Bella. Why don't you just dig yourself a happy little hole? I couldn't figure out what to say next. He was getting mad; His breathing and breaking eye contact with me confirmed it. Yep, this is not a good thing. I knew honesty was the best policy so I figured, I might as well finish digging my hole.

I looked up at him hopeful that things wouldn't turn out the way I thought it was going to go. That he would understand where I am coming from and know that really I was just asking for some time. "I need to figure out what I want and if it's truly worth you and I continuing" aw shit..that is not what I wanted to say, me and my big blabber mouth, "I'm sorry, Edward." I immediately looked down. How could I look at him after I said all that. I was so hurtful to him. Yet, a part of me was glad. I didn't want this to be easy. He left me, I kept reminding myself. As much as I love him, I wasn't ready to just open my heart back up to him.

He stood up swiftly and walked towards the window with his hands on his head. Oh, this is bad, really, really, bad, I thought. His back and shoulders were rigid and he was as still as a doorknob. I tried my voice, hoping to calm him down, "Edward, say something, please?" I pleaded. I was not prepared for what happened next. He turned around quickly and I noticed his eyes. Instead of the brilliant topaz color, they were pitch black. Nothing registered in my mind except for uh-oh.

"What Bella?" He sounded so dead. I gasped, Edward had never talked to me like that. "Your eyes," I said. "Yes, Bella, my eyes are black." He snapped and I winced at his voice.

This is not going to end well at all. I knew this now. Earlier, I thought about how he would handle everything. I had a feeling he wouldn't' be happy, but, I did not think he would be like this. He was struggling within himself and I was terrified with what he was going to say next. I had to think quickly, the only thing I could think of was to try to reason to him. "Edward, I'm not trying to hurt you, but, you need to understand, you just left. You wanted me to forget everything about you...I...." I started to stutter. Oh no, that isn't exactly what I wanted to say. Ugh, why do I have such a hard time talking to him. This is ridiculous.

"You can't what, Bella? Jeez, can you ever just say something without stuttering it out." He shot it out so uncaring. This is not the Edward I know, I thought. I chocked back a sob. He didn't even acknowledge it. "So, what is it Bella, you what?" He taunted. I don't know who this person was standing in front of me, but it was not the Edward I loved. The Edward I loved and cared for would have NEVER said anything like that to me. He had changed, that was my only thought as to why he was acting like this. No, wait, my mind screamed, he acted like this when I first met him. He was giving me the cold treatment. Great, just freaking great.

I knew I had started to cry; That was inevitable. The tears were coming fast and strong now. I began to nervously picking at my fingernails. "C'mon Bella, I don't have all day love, I can't read your mind so, spell it out for me...I.." He sounded so cold hearted. I couldn't take anymore of it, before I could even stop my self I uttered four words that I knew would change everything.

"I don't trust you!" I flew my hands to my lips. I began trembling. I was sure my expression looked like I was a deer caught in floodlights. I made a quick glance up at Edward. He was seething. My one and only thought as Edward and I started are staring contest, was I might not make it the rest of the night.

**OK my beloved readers. I know, I know...I don't like Edward being a bad guy. I really don't but I promise, it will not go the way you think. AND I love to throw in the loop to loops every once in a while! Every once in a while both Bella/Edward are a little out of character. BUT that's ok! :) I'm hoping to post Ch. 12 soon! Love to you all! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

EPOV

For what seemed like an eternity, Bella eventually broke our staring contest. Since then, she refused to look up at me. I really couldn't blame her. My seething anger wasn't helping the situation and of course being a complete asshole to her didn't help either. I wanted to break something, even so, I decided against it fearing I would scare Bella. I sighed, I stood up and headed towards the window. I looked out through the forest as her silent tears filtered throughout the room.

_I don't trust you I don't trust you. _Repeated over and over in my head. Why? I wanted to ask Bella why she felt that way. I knew I had taken what she said and blew it completely out of control. Yes, I was hurt by her words, yet, I had told her to be honest. Now here we were at an impasse because I'm too stubborn to swallow my guilt, grief and anger and let her be mad at me. _I am a total ass_. I thought.

_Your going to have to do some major ass kissing bro._ "Thank you, Emmett." I said, too low for a human to hear. I should have known that the whole family heard it. _Ass_, thought Rosalie. I rolled my eyes at this, what else would she think. _Edward_, Alice thought. Y_ou need to talk to Bella. Jasper, is trying to keep you calm but if you walk away there won't be any way to salvage what you have. Please, just...talk to her. _She pleaded with me. Then Jasper entered my mind,_ Edward, I feel a lot of guilt coming from her. Talk to her, it will be better...I hope._ I sighed."I hope you guys are right. Wish me luck." I said silently.

I turned back to my angel. Jasper kept sending waves of calmness and encouragement to try to help the situation. I had hoped he was doing the same to Bella. "Bella," I started. She didn't look up at me. I cleared my throat. Nothing. Aggravated, I walked up to the bed and plopped down on it. She still didn't move. _Her fingernails are not that interesting_, I thought. I reached over and grabbed her hand, softly. She looked up for a brief moment and then struggled to have her hand released from my grip.

"Bella, stop!" She stilled. She brought her eyes up even with mine. "We need to talk." I said.

BPOV

To think my life was going to end was vastly exaggerated. I knew Edward would never hurt me. I had seen him angry, even at me a few times, but, never like this. Truthfully, I was a little scared of him. I couldn't handle looking into his intense black eyes anymore, so I broke eye contact. He sighed as he stood up and went towards the window. I tried to cry silently, even if it was a loss cause. A part of me wanted to take back everything I said. I felt guilty for telling Edward that I didn't trust him. I trusted him completely, except with my heart. I couldn't just get rid of that pain right away, it was something we were both going to have to work on. My biggest problem, was the fact that, I felt like at any given moment he would leave. He would tell me he didn't love me anymore and that it would be as if he never existed. There is no way I am going through all that again, I silently thought.

So here I am, in Edward's room trying to figure out what to do next. I wanted my forever. Here in front of me was my prince charming and I wished that all I had to do was say the word and off into the sunset we would go and it would be happily ever after. "GET A GRIP" My mind screamed at me. Do you really think that after you said "You don't trust him, he will go off into the sunset with you? I honestly didn't know what to think.

I was brought out of my internal monologue when I heard him sigh. I nervously started playing with my fingers. "Bella," I heard him call. I couldn't look up. He tried clearing his throat, as if it was my cue to look up. Cue not taken, I thought. I was pretty sure at this point he was frustrated, given the fact, that he had literally just flung himself onto the bed. All of a sudden, Edward grabbed my hand in his. I glanced up to his eyes. His face did not betray him. It showed absolutely no emotion. His eyes however, were another story, nothing but sadness filled them. I had hurt him, deeply, why did he want to hold my hand? I struggled against his cold, hard grip. "Bella, stop it." He said in a commanding tone. I glanced up at him and he looked deep into my eyes and said, "We need to talk."

I could only nod my head. I didn't trust my voice. What was there to talk about? I had already said everything I could possibly throw at him. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I would take it all if I could; If, nothing else to just spare him all the pain. I closed my eyes and waited for his soft velvet voice to continue.

**See, I couldn't have Edward mad at Bella for too long. :) All mistakes are mine. What do you think will happen? Any ideas??? :) ENJOY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY! I finally have internet!!! I do apologize to everyone about the last chapter being so short. I wanted to hurry up and get something out for everyone to read. I am sorry to about taking so long to post Chapter 13, not only did I want it to be SPECTACULAR...but it didn't help that I had no internet so...I hope this helps alleviate the pain! :0) A Trillion thanks to everyone reading the story/reviewing/and/or/adding to their favorite list. Now, on with Chapter 13!**

_Previously:_

"_Bella, we need to talk." _

Chapter 13

BPOV

I slowly nodded my head as Edward rubbed soft circles on the palm of my hand. I had no idea what to expect. If you would have asked me a few minutes ago, I'm sure it would have involved a lot of yelling on Edward's part, as well as mine. Now, however, it seemed that it was going to go a different direction. I was secretly hoping it would.

"Bella, first off, I need you to talk to you about that day in the woods. The day I left." I flinched. Honestly, of any days, Edward has to talk about that first. This is not good. I thought as I looked up towards the ceiling trying to keep myself in check. I looked back at him and said, "I really don't want to, but if that is where you want to start, that's fine." I had said it so quietly that I was afraid that he didn't hear me. "I know that it hurts Bella, but, in order to fix us, I think we need to go to the root of the problem. The day I left is the root of all this mess." I looked at him, and again not trusting my voice, nodded for him to continue.

"Bella, that day was the most miserable day of my existence. When I told you I was leaving and you wanted to come with me, I panicked. The only thing I could come up with, was that I didn't love you anymore. That your life would be better without me in it. 'You weren't going to let go. I could see that. I didn't want to do it—it felt like it would kill me to do it—but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought _I'd_ moved on, so would you.' It's ludicrous really, the thought of me continuing on with my life without you."

"What was worse, after I said this, 'I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly _believed_ that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept—as if there were any way that _I_ could exist without needing _you_!' I can't even begin to think of how traumatic it was for you, although, I have a pretty good idea." Edward told me with a pained expression. I was shocked. How could he have such a great idea...and then, it finally dawned on me. "Jacob." I said.

"Yes, Bella, Jacob." "How?" I asked, "When did you ever see him?" Edward studied me for a moment before answering, "When you were out in the woods, the day you punched that tree, I came to see you, but before I did, I had ran into Jacob and him and Seth were patrolling." I looked at Edward confused. "Why where they patrolling? I mean, there really hasn't been any sign of any vampires or Victoria." I paused and Edward continued,"I don't know Bella, he said they were just taking percautions. I was silent as I allowed my brain to process this. I was livid, he couldn't talk to me for weeks, basically dismiss my friendship because of Edward and his family and yet he was patrolling around my house? "So, what did you and him talk about." I asked. Edward regarded me for a moment before answering. "He told me things.....and of course I saw the images from his mind. What happened between you and Jacob." I didn't know what to say. He already knew the answer. "You should already know if you read his mind, Edward." I said pointedly. "Yes, but I want to hear it from you." He asked gently.

I sighed, "Nothing really, he was fed up about me always taking your side. I was fed up that he just wouldn't' see it from my perspective. Call it an impasse. I refuse to back down and he refuses to let it go." I shrugged. "Bella, he does want to still be friends with you, I don't have to have Jasper's powers to feel that. I saw it in his mind. He doesn't know how to approach you. He's afraid that he's broken you even more." Edward winced as he said that. His hands were still in mine and I squeezed them to let him know that it was ok. Edward continued, "I don't like the fact that he's a....mutt," I gave him a hard stare, however, Edward continued, "But, he's your friend and I know your friendship with him means a lot to you, so I'm willing to make a compromise. You have to be careful though, he can be dangerous." I rolled my eyes. Only myself, would get put smacked dab in the middle of the world of vampires and werewolves.  
"Bella?" "Yes." I said. "I saw images from Jacob of you not being safe. Care to explain yourself?" _OH boy! Thanks a lot Jacob_, I thought. I looked up at Edward, his eyes had flecks of black in them. _Oh lord, what did he see?_ "I decided to change the subject. "Why didn't you show yourself when I was in the woods that day? Why did you wait?" He looked taken aback. _Good, _I thought. Time for some interrogation on your end. "Pass, although, I want to know why you were in the woods. That wasn't very smart, Bella."Oh good grief. "Nothing was going to happen, you ended up being there. Jacob and Seth were nearby apparently, see, all is well with the world." I was hoping he'd drop it. He sighed. _Of course not,_ I thought, _that would be to easy_.

"None the less, Bella, you shouldn't have been out in the woods. It's not safe for you." Edward said gently. I wanted to retort back; Make some snide comment, but, I knew it would hurt him, so instead I said, "I know. But as callous as you think it is on my part, it was one of the closest places that I could think of being near you." "Is that why you have been doing all those dangerous stunts?" Edward asked me. His eyes still had the dark flecks in them along with a dark yellow and it seemed he was trying to control his anger. "Yes Edward, to an extent. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He's going to think I lost it, my mind shrieked. "Try me." My expression was shocked. He wanted to know? My mind was going nuts, hell, I was probably going nuts. I still couldn't grasp that he was actually here. I looked up at him and he continued his massage on my hand. Here goes nothing, he's going to think I have officially lost it.

"Well, I...I did those things because I could hear you...." "Hear me?" He asked. "Well, that and I could see you." I bashfully ducked my head. _This is utterly humiliating_. My mind continued its assault, _go ahead and call Carlisle, maybe he could recommend psychologist. Yeah, that will put me in the nut farm quicker then anything. Yeah, my vampire boyfriend left me in the forest after his brother tried to kill me, as well as a crazy nomad and OH, did I mention that I'm doing dangerous things daily just so I can see and hear him?_

Edward's velvet voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Bella, I can never explain to you how sorry I am. In a way I understand why you did what you did. Nevertheless, Bella, it was incredulously dangerous. What if something happened?" I studied Edward's face. Nothing but concern emitted from him. "I didn't really think that far ahead. I just wanted to hear you...to see you..it never really dawned on me that I could die. Honestly, I don't think I cared." I was shocked I had just expressed that. Alarmed at my statement, I looked back at Edward as I fiddled with the blanket. I decided to continue, we were after all, being honest. "You told me you didn't love me. I figured that being without you was better then living. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to intentionally die, but, I figured my life was over the second you walked away. I was just trying for everyone else's sake." I looked at Edward and hesitated for a moment, and then I continued, "Why did you lie to me? How could you tell me that you didn't love me?"

A few tears had fallen down my face and he quickly brushed them away. "Bella, I already told you that I did it for you, at least I thought it was the right thing at the time. The lying just came easy." Edward looked pained again. I knew that this wasn't going to easy, but then again death is easy, living is hard. I still couldn't completely grasp everything, I felt like I still needed answers. "But why? Why couldn't you have told me the truth?" Edward sighed,"You wouldn't have believed me anyways, I wasn't strong enough for the truth. 'So I lied. I'm a good liar Bella, I have to be.'" He tried to give me a crooked grin as if I was meant to catch the irony of his words. I didn't bite. "You lied to me on purpose? Do you have any idea what your lying did to me? This is why I can't trust you, now..all because you thought that a lie would be better than the truth. Of all the absurd things to tell someone you supposedly love!" I huffed. _This was ascenine,_ I thought. Maybe this talk wasn't such a great idea.

I expected Edward to just huff out of the room and that would be the end of it. Instead, he shocked me by pressing his cool lips to mine. I hungrily kissed him back. His scent was so intoxicating that I got lost in the kiss. Eventually he pulled away as if to remind me to breathe. "Stupid breathing for a human," I muttered. He chuckled. I just rolled my eyes. "Just because I kissed you back, doesn't mean I'm over this. It in NO WAY means that I forgive you and all is well with us. You lied to me. You told me that you didn't want me. I understand your reasoning Edward, but, it's just not right to except you with open arms. When I said I didn't trust you, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just...." I was getting tongue tied.

I thought for a moment and then continued, "I don't trust my heart to you, even if it does fully belong to you. Does that make any sense?" It made perfect sense to me. Even so, I didn't know if Edward could understand what I was saying. I looked up into his eyes and wished we could just go back to kissing one another. "'Bella, After all the thousands of times I have told you that I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?'" Edward looked at me, pleadingly. He was right, how could I have actually believed in his lie, when, he has told me countless times that he did in fact love me.

"Your right, Edward, I shouldn't have believed you, I should have seen that it was all a lie. But you forget, you are the one that said that your a good liar. After all I am only human. If I can succumb to your charms, what makes you think that I wouldn't be immune to your lying."

Edward pondered this for a moment, "Bella, your wrong, your not bedazzled in the same way as most humans. True, you may have been able to believe the lie, but deep down, I know you didn't. Did you?" Did I? Was it possible for me to actually not believe him? "No, Edward, you said with so much conviction that at first yes, I was in denial. But after staying in the cold forest, doing those dangerous things I finally had to tell myself that you were never coming back. Just like you promised. That didn't mean I was going to get over it, or, move on as you wanted me to. After that, I just disregarded the thought of trying to be safe. The only time I know I'm safe is when I am with you."

At that moment Carlisle decided to walk in. "Bella, Edward, I am sorry to interrupt. It's time for Bella to have another round of pain medicine." I really hadn't noticed if I was in any physical pain. I was about to protest when I decided that I was tired and maybe it would do me a bit of good to rest. I knew Edward wasn't going anywhere.

"Ok, Carlisle, I'm actually a little tired anyways." Carlisle nodded his head and proceeded to administer the drug into my IV. He patted my hand and walked out of the room. Edward sat down next to me and twirled my hair around his fingers. I was slowly drifting in and out of unconsciousness but I could still hear his sweet words. "Bella, I will do what ever I have to to do to make this right. I love you and I'm so sorry to put you through all this. No matter what, until the day I die, I will fix this, that is my solemn vow to you. " I smiled a small smile at him before I fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously_

"_Bella, I will do what ever I have to to do to make this right. I love you and I'm so sorry to put you through all this. No matter what, until the day I die, I will fix this, that is my solemn vow to you. " I smiled a small smile at him before I fell back into a dreamless sleep. _

_EPOV_

Bella smiled a little before she finally succumbed to the medicine. I knew she had heard my vow to her. I continued rubbing small circles on her hand and until I knew she was in a deep sleep. I slowly got up and went towards the window. I still didn't know for sure if Bella had truly forgiven me. I knew that we both had a lot to work on. I wouldn't know for sure until she woke up.

I was sitting on the couch, when, I noticed Bella's heartbeat began to flutter. She was having a nightmare. As she tossed and turned, beads of sweat began to fall down from her forehead. I quickly rushed over to her to try to calm her down, fearing that she would rip out her IV. "Bella, love, calm down, it's ok." She slowly began to relax and I wiped the beads of sweat off of her forehead. She nuzzled into my chest and went back into a deep sleep.

Sometime later, she awoke. "Edward, can I get a glass of water?" Her voice sounded raspy. I nodded and turned to leave the room but Esme walked in with some breakfast for Bella. "Hello, Bella. I didn't know what you wanted to eat or drink so, I made a little of everything." Esme told her.

"Thanks, Esme." Bella smiled. She sat the tray down and turned to leave the room. "Call me if you need anything else, Bella." She said as she walked out the door. Esme had made toast, eggs, sausage, ham and even had the small cereal boxes along with a bowl of milk. She had also brought a glass of orange juice, water and milk. Bella had an abundance of food in front of her and she didn't touch it. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" I asked. I watched her as she looked towards the closed door and shook her head. "I don't want to say, I...I don't want to hurt Esme's feelings. I really appreciate all this..I'm just..not hungry." She looked down at the tray of food and paled. "I feel really bad...I just don't think I have the appetite to eat right now." I was at her side now. "Bella, do you feel sick?" I asked her. She looked paler then she did before, but I thought it was because she was tired. "Yeah, I do actually...." She never finished her sentence before she reached for the bucket. I held back her hair and rubbed soft circles on her back. When she was finished she repositioned herself against the pillow.

"Bella, love, can you tell me what's wrong?" I was very concerned. I very quickly and too quietly for Bella to hear, called for Carlisle and soon he was coming into my room. "Edward, you didn't have to bother Carlisle." She scolded me. "It's fine Bella. I was just coming to check on you anyways." Carlisle said. Without missing a beat, he continued. "What's going on?" Neither, Bella, nor I could continue, as she reached for the bucket again. "Carlisle this isn't normal, what's going on? She was fine earlier." I quickly said to him. Carlisle and I helped Bella as she once again tried to get comfortable on the bed. Carlisle went into doctor mode. He listened to her chest and her pulse and he checked her throat, ears and nose before finally finished his exam.

"Bella, has anyone at school or has Charlie been sick recently?" "Yeah, Charlie had the flu a couple of weeks ago and a lot of kids at school have been coming down with it. Why? Is that what you think I have?" "You don't have any allergies to any of the medication I've been giving you correct?" "No." "Then, I think that's all this is, is a case of the flu. You probably came down with it because your immune system is weak from lack of sleep, eating and so forth. The IV will help and when you can drink a little bit of water. I"ll administer some more medicine to help ease everything, but, the most important thing is keeping your body hydrated." Carlisle finished telling Bella.

Bella nodded her head as Carlisle added some medication to her IV and checked to see if she needed another bag. _Edward, she will need another bag in a couple of hours_. He thought. I nodded my head and said I could change it out. He left it on the other side of the IV rack. He patted Bella's hand and gave me a curt nod and walked out of my bedroom shutting the door.

"How do you feel, love?" I asked her. Had I known she was coming down with something, I would have never brought up the subject of my departure. I felt horrid for dumping all that on her as well as the fact that I was to blame for her falling and injuring herself. Now, she had the flu. My poor Bella, I thought. "I feel, like crap." she said. "I feel so tired, but I don't want to go to sleep." I had her hands in mine and squeezed them before I removed them so I could grasp her chin. "You need your rest, Bella." I told her. "I know, but, I need to know some things." I studied her for a moment. "Alright, what do you want to know?" I knew this was dangerous territory. I had no idea what she was going to ask. She had already told me that even after our kiss and our talk that we still had a long road ahead. She had not totally forgiven me. I was both enlightened that she wanted to talk more and yet terrified.

"I...I want to thank you for all your help with all this. I really appreciate it." Bella was fidgeting with the blanket again. I knew something was wrong and she was trying to gather enough strength to come out and say it. "Bella, talk to me, please." I asked. She paused for a moment, "Edward, I want to forgive you, I do. I want us to be happy and to live forever with one another. But, I just can't get over this." I cut Bella off, "Bella, I told you that I would make this up to you. You tell me what to do and I'll do it." She sighed. "I know you'll make it up to me. I have no doubt about that, I just can't grasp any of this. I feel like your going to disappear and I don't think you understand how madding this is. This is why I feel like I can't trust you. I feel like your going to take my own safety in your hands and if there is another incident your just going to go. Just like you tried to do after James, just like you did with Jasper. What's next Edward? Victoria? Are you honestly going to tell me that leaving me will be the best option? I hate to break it to you, but there was one day that had it not been for Jacob and the pack, Laurent would have killed me. But then again, maybe I could have had my wish and be like you." She still wants to become like me, a monster, why can't she understand that I don't want to do that to her? She is perfect the way she is. I groaned. Her statement was not going to go unnoticed. I already knew, but I wanted her to tell me. I didn't think she was going to tell me quite like this.

"Laurent came after you." I growled. It was really more of a statement and not a question. She, allbeit looked shocked. She didn't know I already knew. I wasn't planning on saying anything until she told me. "Tell me Bella, when were you going to let me in on this little bit of information?" I was seething. She was suppose to be safe. Nothing was suppose to come after her. She looked up at me and I saw defiance in her eyes. "I guess your plan backfired Edward. Why would I tell you about it? You weren't around remember? You made that abundantly clear the day you left. " Oh boy, we are back at that are we? I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was breathing heavily, trying to calm myself down. Yes, I was thankful that the wolves had kept him at bay, keeping my Bella safe. _My Bella_, I thought. I didn't even know if she was my Bella anymore.

"Edward," She said softly, "I love you and I know I'm safe with you, I will always feel safer with you around then anyone else. You have and will always be my protector. But, this is too much.

Once, I'm feeling better and I don't need this contraption," she waved to the IV, "Then I'm going home. Even though we've been apart, I think a little time alone will do us a bit of good." I was flabbergasted. I felt like I was being ripped into pieces. "Bella, I...I thought we were going to work on this? I promised..." She put her finger on my lips and said, "Shh, We will Edward, but I need to figure this out on my own. Not with you constantly around. Please understand that this is hard for me too. I think there can be an us, but right now I'm not so sure. I do love you, just, remember that" She gently leaned up and kissed my lips before she fell back into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: I know, I know I'm evil. Just when everyone thinks these two love birds are on the mend, I go and mess it all up! It's all part of my brilliant plan, I promise! HAHAHAHA! OH and I just now realized that if this story takes place 3 months after Edward left, then it wouldn't be spring break would it? DUH!!! So..lets just pretend it's Thanksgiving, k?? I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. KrazyKoto~ I LOVE your reviews...I'm gonna hold you to those 500 cookies! HA! What do you think should happen? How do you think he should win back her trust?

I'm open to ideas everyone!! Luv you all! You all are Freaking FANTASTIC!!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Just a bit of caution the language is a little bad in this one. So BEWARE!

Previously:

"Bella, I...I thought we were going to work on this? I promised..." She put her finger on my lips and said, "Shh, We will Edward, but I need to figure this out on my own. Not with you constantly around. Please understand that this is hard for me too. I think there can be an us, but right now I'm not so sure. I do love you, just, remember that" She gently leaned up and kissed my lips before she fell back into a peaceful slumber.

EPOV

Once Bella fell back asleep I went downstairs to speak to the family. "She wants time apart. I don't understand, I thought everything was going to work out just fine." I pointedly looked at Alice. "I thought you said everything was going to work out for us!" I shouted at her. "Edward, watch your tone!" Esme chided me. Jasper had stood up in front of Alice ready to defend her. Emmett stood on one side of him, while Rosalie stood on the other side. Esme was standing behind Alice rubbing her shoulders while Carlisle stood at Esme's side. I knew it was wrong of me to take my frustration out on Alice, I just couldn't help it. Suddenly, I could feel a wave of calmness wash over me and I looked up at Jasper. "I understand your in pain, Edward, but that is no way to talk to Alice." Jasper said sternly. He continued with his lecture, "It's not Alice's fault. You know her visions are subjective. Bella is confused and scared and this is her way of dealing with it."

Rosalie sighed and walked over to me. I wasn't in the mood for her retorts. Before I could say anything she jabbed her finger into my chest. "Listen and Listen good, Edward! Blaming Alice or anyone else isn't going to do us or Bella any good. We already told you, that your sorry ass, is going to have to work on this. Stomping around and throwing a fit is not the way to do it. Furthermore..." I didn't allow Rosalie a chance to finish,"I get it Rosalie, what exactly do you think I should do? HUH? This isn't how it's suppose to be!" I was furious! I knew the family was angered as well. Not at Bella but at me, so I did the only thing I could think of, I turned around and ran.

Alice POV

I knew Edward was upset. I honestly didn't know what to say to him. My vision was of a happy Bella, with Edward. I still think that it was going to happen that way, if and only if Edward would stop running.

"Jasper, I think we need to go after him. " I said quietly. Jasper looked at me and nodded his head. "Rosalie and I will go too." Emmett said. The four of us stood as we heard a resounding "No." We all looked towards Carlisle. "If you all go, he's going to feel like he is being ambushed. He's refusing to listen to reason. He thinks that Bella is saying goodbye forever and she's not. I think it would be best if Jasper, Emmett and myself go." Carlisle told us.

"Carlisle, do you think he will listen? I mean, look at how he acted." Rosalie asked. "Yes, I do. He just may need the three of us to reason with him." Carlisle said with a smirk. I looked into the future, it was shady, there were two possible scenarios and I didn't know exactly how it would play out. I smiled because I knew what Carlisle really meant. I looked up at Rose and she smirked, she apparently was thinking the same thing. Either, Edward was going to listen or get the biggest ass whopping of his life.

EPOV

I ran until I decided that I was far enough. I was still in Forks but far enough that I didn't think my family would follow. I had just enough time to sit on a boulder before I heard Emmett's thoughts. _Dude, why do you do this? Just man up, quit being a douche, and lets get our happy ass' home so I don't miss kickoff._ I growled. I felt a wave of calmness and I grumbled to Jasper, "Quit!" I wasn't in the mood for either of them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Carlisle. _Great_. I thought. _Son, I just want to talk._ Carlisle thought. "What about?" I asked. "Bella." He simply stated. I shook my head. "Then why did you feel the need to bring Emmett and Jasper?" "They wanted to come, Edward." Carlisle said. "Dude, Kickoff, c'mon man, let it go. We can go blow some steam, we can hunt..." Emmett didn't get a chance to finish before I pounced on him. We went skidding into a tree. It shattered into a million pieces. "What the hell man?" Emmett said shoving me. I growled and shoved back. "Who gives a shit about your stupid kickoff! You have a fucking DVR! Leave me the hell alone!" I yelled. I tried to shove Emmett off and he wouldn't budge, all his weight was on me, pinning me to the ground. He just had this horrified expression on his face. "Emmett, hello..earth to Emmett!" I waved my hand in front of his face. "I looked at Jasper and Carlisle, "What the hell?" I asked.

I could feel waves of calmness and I knew Jasper wasn't just calming me, he was also calming Emmett. Finally, Emmett came out of his stupor. "Wow, I almost thought there for a minute that I had forgotten to set the DVR, but, I did so were good. Where were we?" Emmett had a cheesy grin on his face. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to get me to laugh. Carlisle and Jasper were grinning and I finally let a small smirk come out. "Hey, there's our favorite, Eddie." I rolled my eyes at Emmett and finally gave a shove for him to get off of me.

Emmett got up and pulled me off of the ground. I brushed myself off and he gave me a light shove towards Carlisle. "You really thought, I would run? That's why you brought Jasper and Emmett." Carlisle shook his head. "No, Edward, I didn't bring them because I thought you would run, I brought them because I knew you would try." I looked at him, shocked. There was such an absolute in his voice and I knew I was in trouble. I was about to speak when he held up his hand to cut me off.

"Edward, I love you son, however, you are the most pig headed person ever. Who gave you the right to go off on Alice or any other member of this family? You are going to go back to that house and apologize to everyone. Then, once Bella is better, you will give her space. You will not complain about it. You will not ask Alice to look into the future regarding it and lastly, you will not see her unless she asks." I looked at Carlisle, he showed no emotion and I took this for a dangerous sign. He wasn't going to back down. I was livid. How could he keep me from Bella? How could he just decide what to do for me.

_Son, I'm not saying this to hurt you. I want you and Bella to work out. I know you will. All the same, if you presence is always surrounding her, she won't think clearly. I have no doubt she will choose you in the end, but, you need to give this to her. It's the least you can do, don't you think? _I nodded my head briefly. "It will work out. You just have to give it time." I could only nod mutely. It hurt knowing that I couldn't be around Bella. But, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them nor her would it?

I consciously decided that she would get some what of a reprieve. She never said that I couldn't be around her at school, when she was awake or even when she was sleeping. She just said she needed time. Time is what I would give her, with in reason. I have been away from her for far to long to stay completely away. I looked up at Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. They were eying me curiously. Jasper had a knowing look in his eye. I didn't think about him reading my emotions as I thought my plan through. I figured I'd talk to him about it later.

"I'm ok now, I'm sorry you had to deal with me being a prick. Let's head back to the house so I can apologize to Alice." Carlisle nodded is head in acknowledgment and we began towards the house. "Hallelujah, We might make kickoff yet!" Emmett yelled as he ran towards the house as fast as he could. I chuckled as I said, "Not if I beat you to the TV."Carlisle and Jasper let out a loud laugh "Shit!" Emmett cursed.

We began to run full speed trying to out run one another. Every now and then Emmett would try to shove me out of the way or throw something in my path. I of course, was always one step ahead of him. _Such a cheater_. I thought humorously. It amazed me that Carlisle and Jasper were goofing around with us as well. Every once in a while Carlisle would weave in front of me trying to slow me down. While Jasper kept messing with our emotions. It was hilarious.

I realized that even though Carlisle had said to apologize to the whole family, they had already excepted my mute apology.

We reached the house and I stopped. "Sucker!" Emmett yelled and raced into the house. I could hear Bella's heartbeat thumping softly. She was still asleep. I looked up towards my window and sighed. Carlisle patted me on the back before he too went into the house. I was waiting for Jasper to go inside as well but he didn't move from my side. "I know this is going to be tough Edward, between apologizing to everyone and then having to stay away from Bella after she is better. You know, you never know, she might change her mind." Jasper said optimistically. "Yes, she could, however, that won't stop me from seeing her. I know you felt my emotions change back in the forest. You were blocking your thoughts but I know you know." I was almost ready for Jasper to challenge me, yet, he didn't. "Edward, I'm not going to make you change your mind. I have a pretty good yet vague idea of what your planning. I know your only priority is keeping Bella safe, so for now I'm willing to over look it. Don't become controlling or anything like that. It won't end well for you. You have to realize that. See her when you must, don't defy Carlisle, and definitely don't upset Bella." I breathed out with relief. "Carlisle never said that I couldn't see her. He just wants me to follow what she's asking. I hope your right that she does change her mind. I doubt it. So, just in case, I have a backup plan that I do plan on using. I'm not in any means going to try to control Bella. I just want her safe and that is my main reasoning for doing this."

My only hope was that Alice hadn't caught wind of what I was planning in the event that Bella didn't change her mind. "Do you think Alice will get wind of this? Do you think she will try to intervene?" I asked Jasper. "I don't know Edward. She's torn between her best friend and her brother. I think she will do whatever it takes to make sure you two are together. Remember she still swears that she has seen you two together in the future. Why don't you stop thinking about all this and just relax. I swear if I could get a headache I would." Jasper chuckled lightly.

He patted me on the back and walked back inside. I sat there for a moment listening to all the sounds around me. Emmett and Jasper watching the game. Taking bets on who was going to win. Alice encouraging both of them saying she knew who was going to win. Rosalie was telling them that they needed to keep it down all the while flipping through a magazine. Esme was in the kitchen pondering what to make for Bella once she was awake and feeling up for food. Carlisle in his study working on a few files but also monitoring Bella's progress as well. Finally, the last sound I focused on was Bella's heartbeat and breathing. _Such a sweet sound, _I thought. I smiled as I walked into the house.

**Author's Note:**

**I do apologize for taking so long on this chapter. I've had tons going on and not a lot of time to really write. So hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter! Thanks and much love to you all! **


	16. Author's NoteVery important

Author's Note:

Hi everyone, I wanted to let everyone know the reason why I haven't updated in a while. I've been having some pain in my lower abdomen. Well, on Thursday October 15th I had to have emergency surgery so....that's why I haven't been able to update. I've been working on chapter 16 and now hopefully since I'm on bed rest for the next two weeks I can crank out a couple more chapters. It just all depends on how I am feeling. So keep with me, my lovely peeps! I promise I won't disappoint!

Love to you all,

~Cheyanne~


	17. Chapter 16

_Previously~_

_Finally, the last sound I focused on was Bella's heartbeat and breathing. Such a sweet sound, I thought. I smiled as I walked into the house. _

EPOV

I walked into the house. I quickly asked if everyone could meet in the living room. _Edward, it's ok. I forgive you. So does everyone else_. Alice thought. She gave me a bright smile as she came fluttering over to give me a hug. "Is that so Alice?"I asked "You should know." She said tauntingly. A smirk was evident on her face. I had seen her vision of the family accepting my apology. Still, I wanted to make sure it was verbal and not understood. I owed it to them.

One by one the family trickled into the living room and sat down. "I just wanted to start off by saying I'm sorry to you all. It was wrong of me to go off on everyone. I realize that I need your help with Bella. I....I just don't know what to do and I'm frustrated. It's no excuse I know, so....I'm sorry." I looked into each family members heads looking for a confirmation that they understood. Emmett came barreling towards me and gave me a bear hug. Jasper gave me a huge smile. I knew he was sending everyone good vibe emotions. I patted Emmett on the back and pulled out of the hug. I hugged Jasper next. He said, "Take it slow, Edward." I nodded, I knew what he meant. As soon as Jasper had began to walk away from me. Alice flung her tiny arms around me. "I told you, Edward." She said with a smirk._ Edward, we need to talk. I know what your going to do. I would have thought by now you would have talked to me about it before hand. We can talk later._ Alice thought. I shook my head no meaning that my mind was made up. She smiled as she patted my cheek and danced off after Jasper. Esme and Carlisle came next and embraced me. "Edward, we know this is tough for you. Believe in your love for Bella and everything will work out." Esme smiled. "Son, no matter what, we are hear for you. We can talk anytime." Carlisle said. "We accept your apology." They both squeezed me again and walked away. I looked up to see Rosalie still sitting on the couch. I tried to read her mind to gauge her reaction but she was blocking me. After a few minutes of staring at one another, I finally broke the ice.  
"Rose, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry I snapped at you and Alice. I'm sorry I've been a jerk to the whole family. I'm..." "Edward, stop." Rosalie said. She motioned for me to sit down on the couch with her. "I know your sorry. I know you were just lashing out. I know that your confused on what's going on with you and Bella. I know you think that I don't like her. It's not true. I do...I just can't grasp why a human would want to become a vampire. Why a human who could have a normal life would honestly fall in love with you. I know that hurts to hear and I'm sorry for that. I can honestly say I'm jealous. I wish I had Bella's conviction and strength and hope and everything else that makes her.. her. She' so unique Edward. I hate the fact that we had to move because you felt it was to keep her safe. I hate that now, she might not be apart of our lives because you screwed this up." I tried to say something but she cut me off. "I understand it, Edward, I do, but if you love someone you can't keep running away. It never works out. That being said. I'm going to help you in any way I can. However, I will not let you trample her feelings or anything else that seems to disrupt her. I'm still routing for her as far as to have a normal life as possible, yet, I know that the only life she wants is with you. You need to go see her. We can figure out what to do later." Rosalie stood and began walking towards the stairs. "Rose, thanks." She stopped and turned around. "Your welcome Edward, remember what I said though. Don't screw this up." She smiled and began ascending the stairs. For Rose, that was as much as an acceptance to my apology as I was going to get.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen. Esme had some soup for Bella and I figured since I wanted to see her I would take it up there for her. She smiled at me as she put the soup and juice on the tray. I was about to turn around with it when she said,"Stop." I turned back around and saw she had picked flowers and arranged them in a vase. "You could always say it's from you Edward. She needs to see a little color. She has seen enough blue." Esme smiled again at me and pushed me towards the stairs.

As I walked up I could hear Bella's heart beating. She was awake. Mostly due to Carlisle and Alice chatting with her. I reached the landing by my bedroom and heard Alice say, "Lunch time for the human." Carlisle chuckled and Bella sighed. I could see her through Alice. She smiled. I walked into my room and placed the tray in front of her. "How are you feeling, love?" I asked her.

BPOV

Carlisle and Alice had come up to check on me. I didn't exactly know where Edward was at the moment. My stomach rumbled and Alice claimed it was lunch time for the human. I groaned. I shook my head as Carlisle and Alice chuckled. I looked up to see Edward bringing me a tray of food. I smiled at him as Carlisle and Alice took that as their cue to leave.

"How are you feeling, love?" Edward asked me. I looked up at him and shrugged. "I'm feeling ok I guess. I don't feel sick anymore. Carlisle said he thinks the flu has passed." "Well, you did sleep for about 2 days." I looked at him questioningly. Two days. I thought. Holy crap! "Charlie!" I screeched out. "Don't worry, Bella. Carlisle took care of it." "What do you mean took care of it? How in the world am I going to explain this to him?" I motioned to myself.

I heard Edward chuckle and I glared at him. His smirk immediately slipped from his face. "Carlisle explained to your father that Alice wanted to see you. So she called you and explained that we moved back to town because the family was unhappy. You came over and was startled and fell down the stairs. While you were recuperating you fell ill and we have kept you here so Carlisle could take care of you. Carlisle did say that you were fine and that we would have you back at your house when you were more stable."

I looked at Edward as I tried to comprehend what he was saying. "So...let me get this straight. Carlisle told my father that you were back in town and everything is just peachy? I know you have wooing powers but Edward, I doubt my father was just fine about this arrangement. Regardless of my predicament. Does he know that your here?"

Edward looked at me for a moment."He knows the family is back. I would think that would include me. Alice and Carlisle have both spoken to your father and neither have purposely indicated that I am here. They have just stated that your safe and we will have you returned in a couple of days. Alice told Carlisle and I that she had a vision that if she didn't pacify your father none of this would end well." I jerked my head back up to Edward. "Not end well. What does that mean Edward? Would something happen to you or your family?"

I was panicked now. Despite my confusion between Edward and I, I couldn't bear anything to happen to any member of the family. Edward had settled in front of me and put his hands on either side of my face. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you think something would happen. She just said Charlie wouldn't be as understanding had she not talked to him."

That made sense. Charlie has always love Alice. I figured that it would be because of Alice that Edward being back would calm Charlie. In the event that Edward and I got back together. I wondered if that's what Alice saw. If she knew we would get back together. Maybe Charlie wasn't happy about this and Alice talked to him to settle him down. I needed to talk to Alice, as if on cue Alice appeared in Edward's room.

"Relax, Bella. Everything is fine. Charlie will be ok about all this, eventually." Alice said. "Eventually?" Both Edward and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other. "Alice, what do you mean eventually? Is Charlie angry? Alice C'mon talk to me here!" I yelled. I looked back and forth between Edward and Alice. They were too calm for my liking. "OK guys, remember I don't have psychic and mind reading capabilities, you gotta share what's going on in your pretty little heads." I demanded. I still didn't know what was going on or what anyone was thinking. After what seemed like an eternity Edward spoke.

"Bella, Alice just told Charlie that you were safe and that yes we were in town and everything was fine." I looked at Edward he seemed pained, whatever it was that was going on between him and Alice, I was not privileged to. That irked me. I looked at Alice and said, "Is this true?"

Alice looked at me and made a quick glance to Edward. "Yes Bella, it's true." I sat there for a minute. I wanted to know why they were acting so suspiciously. "What are you two hiding from me?" I asked. I pushed the tray away and Edward quickly grabbed it so it wouldn't crash to the floor.  
"Bella, we are not hiding anything." Edward said. "That's bullshit and you know it! Here's the thing Edward, part of our deal about us getting back together is the fact that you don't hold nothing back from me. The second you do we are done." I said with such clarity I knew he was in no position to negotiate. He quickly looked to Alice and then back to me. She started moving towards the door. "Not so fast Alice. You are not off the hook either. As my best friend, I'd like to think that you would tell me the truth, regardless, of what your brother thinks is best for me. That being said, don't ever hold back. Even if Edward bribes you or tells you not to. He's not my keeper." I looked up at her and then to Edward to see if anything was going to be said. Alice nodded as she gently patted Edward's hand and walked out.

Edward stood there for a while before finally coming back towards the bed. He placed the tray back down in front of me. "I'm sure it's cold now Edward." "No, Esme actually made it really hot so, it should be ok now." I looked at the tray and saw the flowers. I smiled a little. I pointed to the vase and shot him a questioned look."You don't like flowers Bella?" I blushed. I was sure Esme had picked the flowers. "I thought the flowers would brighten your day. Was that ok?" It was weird seeing Edward so unsure of himself. "It's fine Edward. They are beautiful. Thank you." "Bella, I....I'm sorry if you think we are keeping things from you. It's not that, Alice keeps having different visions and you know how they are subjective. I.." I silenced Edward with my finger. "Edward all I want is the truth. Ok? I'm serious, how can I trust you if you keep things from me. We have enough issues right now. Let's not keep stacking them up on top of each other, please?"

I did my best puppy eye look. He must have bought it because he smiled his glorious crooked grin. "Alright, Bella. Eat up and then we can talk." I smirked at him, wondering how long I was able to push my luck. "How about we talk and I eat?" I grinned. His musical bell like laugh filled the air. "No, you eat and then we will talk, I promise." I smiled at him and knew he was trying. That was all I could ask for. I began eating the soup that Esme made for me. Slowly, partly because I didn't know how much my stomach would take since it was empty but also because I was almost dreading our talk. I wanted to know what Alice saw. It had to be based on Charlie's reaction to the Cullen's being back in town. More importantly because Edward was back in town.

I was dreading the talk with Edward but I was also dreading the talk with my father. It was hell when Edward left. I guess I didn't really think that it was going to be easy if he ever came back. I was so lost in thought that I had stopped eating. "Penny for your thoughts, love?" I looked up at him. I wasn't going to hide my anxiety. Part of telling Edward to be honest with me also meant that I needed to be honest with him. I knew now was a good enough time to start.

"I'm just afraid...about what's going to happen. How things will go. I....I don't want to loose you." He held me close and whispered into my hair. "Bella, it will be ok. It will all work out, you'll see. You won't loose me. No matter what, whatever you decide...I'll stay here with you. Until you dismiss me. Your not going to be able to get rid of me that easily." I nodded. "Edward, I...I know what I said earlier about taking time...but...I....just...kiss me...please?"

**AN: I am doing better. Still kinda sore but that's ok. I thought I could get this out faster since I've been off but I've had a bad case of writer's block. I hope I didn't disappoint! :) Thanks to everyone for the get well wishes! You all are the best!!!! Love you all! Any and all mistakes are mine and just in case that I really need to say this...I do not own Twilight...if I did....I would be one happy camper!**


	18. Author's NoteI knowIknow Please Read

Author's note:

I'm really sorry folks for author's notes...I know everyone gets excited when something has been updated only for it to be an author's note. I'm trying to crank out the next chapter. It's just hard since I'm finally starting to get back into the groove of things since my surgery. Between going back to work and everything else it's just been crazy. Writer's block has not helped either. Plus the holidays are right around the corner and I'm having to pack since we are moving...and trying to find a new job and all that jazz. I know y'all are very understanding soo.....keep it up. Like I said I'm working on Chapter 17 right now. I just want it to be awesome...like the rest of the story. :) SO...anyone ready for NEW MOON??? I know I am! Thank you all! I love you guys!

~Cheyanne~


	19. Chapter 17

_Previously_

"_I'm just afraid...about what's going to happen. How things will go. I....I don't want to loose you." He held me close and whispered into my hair. "Bella, it will be ok. It will all work out, you'll see. You won't loose me. No matter what, whatever you decide...I'll stay here with you. Until you dismiss me. Your not going to be able to get rid of me that easily." I nodded. "Edward, I...I know what I said earlier about taking time...but...I....just...kiss me...please?" _

BPOV

I sat there with Edward for what seemed like eternity. I was about to give up when he started to slowly move towards me. My breath hitched as he carefully placed his cold lips on mine. My hands immediately tangled into his hair and I pulled him closer to me. He placed one hand on the other side of me to steady us as he gently lowered us to the bed never once breaking contact. I ferociously clung to him as we continued our kiss until finally I knew he would break away so I could breathe. "Breathe Bella." He whispered as I took deep breaths to fill my lungs. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face and traced his finger around the side of my face until it finally rested on my lips. I kissed it and brought it down to rest on my chest above my heart. He was hesitant as he looked at me. His brilliant topaz eyes slowly turning black with lust. "Bella, this isn't a good idea." Before I could answer he swiftly moved to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean..." "No...I know. It's fine..I just need a minute." Edward went towards the balcony and opened up the doors. Fresh air came through the windows and gave me a slight chill as I pulled up the comforter for warmth. I was flushed from our kiss but the chilly air quickly calmed me. I let my head fall back against the pillow as I thought about everything.

The great thing about Edward not being able to read my mind was that he could never see what I was thinking. He might be able to pick up on things regarding my heart beat and other stuff but never my mind. For once I was actually grateful for that. The rest of the family...Alice and Jasper were going to be a little more difficult. Alice would see my decision before hand and I couldn't risk her getting all giddy in the event I did accept Edward's apology and we moved forward in our relationship. I didn't know where Jasper stood, however I knew he could read my emotions and the last thing I wanted was for Edward to know.

I knew the family understood where I was coming from but I'm sure at the same time they were also on Edward's side, naturally. I huffed out a sigh. Edward was still out on the balcony. This was too much. Part of me just wanted all this to be over with, that my decision was to be with Edward. My head won out in the end. Constantly bombarding me with thoughts and images from the time Edward left to just recently. No, my mind was made up, No amount of dazzling in the world would work this go around. Edward would have to work hard to win me back.

Eventually Edward came back in. I glanced up as he came over to the bed. "Edward, I think I need to get out of the bed. I need to start learning how to depend on myself, specially if I am going home in a few days." He looked at me with such intensity at first I doubt he heard me. "You won't be alone Bella. Someone will be with you at all times. Even if Charlie is there...someone will be with you." _Ok...where the hell is he going with this._ I thought. I gave him an intense stare and said, "No..no you won't. I can't believe you would have the audacity to think I need a babysitter. I am quite capable of taking care of myself." "This isn't up for discussion Bella." Edward said in a stern voice. "You may not want me as a boyfriend but I'll be damned if myself or someone will not be at your side constantly. " Ok now I was really pissed off. How did he know what I had decided? Breathe Bella. I thought. He might be trying to pump you for information. Force your move. I breathed in and out silently trying to calm myself before responded. "I've already told you. No..I am not having you or any other member of your family follow me around just because your insecure." I said in a steady voice. I jilted out my chin in defiance showing Edward I wasn't about to back down. "Isabella," Edward spat. I was shocked. I felt like a child being disciplined by a parent. I looked up in shock as Edward continued. "I will not say this again. You have no choice in the matter. It's final. It will be in your best interest to accept it. I told you before, your not going to get rid of me that easily." Edward gave my hand a hard squeeze and walked out of the room.

I sat there for a moment before my brain finally grasped what had just happened. Edward went all authoritative on me. If this was a different situation I would have thought it was hot as hell but right now I was livid. Who does he think he his? I thought. Pulling that dominating crap on me. "UGH!" I screamed as I chucked a pillow at the door. "Asshole! This is BULLSHIT!!". I pushed myself up and off the bed. I looked over at the IV that was stuck in my arm. Screw this. I muttered. I quickly yanked it out and threw it to the bed. I took off all the other sensors that were on my skin. Everything was beeping and I quickly looked for a button to shut if off. I ended up just yanking it out of the wall. I hobbled towards the bathroom. Geez that stuff makes you want to pee. I thought. I carefully edged myself down towards the toilet. I hadn't heard any movement in Edward's bedroom. I had hoped that no one had heard what I was doing or better yet..Alice hadn't seen it in a vision. It was definitely time for me to leave.

I moved to look at myself in the mirror. "I look like shit." I muttered. It was crazy seeing the girl in the mirror. I didn't really look at myself. I knew I hadn't been taking care of myself. I had bags under my eyes and my face seemed hallow. I shrugged and figured Carlisle as well as everyone else would be taking care of that.

I reached up to touch my finger to the reflective glass,my twin did the same thing. I began to draw circles on the mirror completely lost in my own little world. Sometime while I was within my own carapace, Edward had walked in and was standing behind me. He was quiescent while I continued my lazy pattern with my finger. Eventually, he brought his finger to rest upon mine and I stopped. I can't remember how long we stayed like that before he finally spoke. "What are you doing out of bed Bella? You should be resting. " He spoke softly. I glanced up at him in the mirror. "I need to walk around Edward. I have a sprained ankle and knee, there not broken." I whispered. "I am aware of your injuries Isabella, that's not the issue. I still want to know why your out of bed without help." We still had our hands touching the glass and I could fill the electric spark between us. I'm sure if it was possible our fingers would remind you of those electric current sticks those ghost hunters use. I smirked quickly before I brought my hand down and turned to face Edward. I looked up into his eyes hoping to make myself clear. "I told you before Edward. I do not need you or your family to babysit me. I need my time remember?" I had hoped that my last statement would spark something in Edward. Recognition or something, but, what I got next shocked me. "I realize that Bella, but I told you before you will not be alone. I don't know what it's going to take for you to get that through your head." Edward snapped. "Yeah, I get it Edward. But I don't think you understand that I don't want it. Not from you...not from your family...not from Jacob..NOBODY! When are you going to get it through your head?" I snapped.

I knew I was pushing Edward's buttons and it was dangerous but at that point I didn't care. I was tired and wanted to go home to my own bed and most of all I wanted my space. Before I knew what was going on Edward had me pinned to the door. He was mindful of my injuries but the look in his eye was something that I have never seen before. He was beyond angry...and for the first time...I was afraid of my vampire love.

**Author's Note: Ok peeps....So yes the next few weeks/month is going to be crazy. BUT I promise I will work on the story. If I post they may be really short chapters but we will see. If you want give me feed back. Let me know what ya'll think. I write for you! :) Luv ya!**

**Oh yeah...how many people are excited for New Moon? I know I am!!! :) **


	20. Note

Author's Note:

I know ya'll are thinking as you read this or get your notifications that I have a new chapter up and then your ALL excited and it's just a stinking author's note, BUT, I hate to leave people hanging and since ya'll are such a FINE AWESOME AMAZING group I wanted to keep you in the loop..so listen up. :)

It is down to the nitty gritty as far as getting my place on the market to sell..moving finding a job and of course continue to work..on top of everything else...it's crazy busy on my end. However, when I'm just sitting around and not reading stories or finding a job, I am working on In My Arms Instead. This is my promise to you...before the end of the year I will have one more chapter out. Consider it a Christmas Present....once I get settled. I'll continue writing. Like I said before I hate to leave people hanging and you are such a great group of people so..I am sorry for ANOTHER author's note...and I promise within the next few weeks I will crank out another chapter. Until then, I hope everyone has a great holiday season. OH and how many of you have seen NEW MOON??? AWESOME, right? LOVED IT!

Toodles my lovely peeps!

~Cheyanne~


	21. Chapter 18 Part 1

_Previously:_

_I knew I was pushing Edward's buttons and it was dangerous but at that point I didn't care. I was tired and wanted to go home to my own bed and most of all I wanted my space. Before I knew what was going on Edward had me pinned to the door. He was mindful of my injuries but the look in his eye was something that I have never seen before. He was beyond angry...and for the first time...I was afraid of my vampire love. _

EPOV

I had Bella up against the wall. Pinned to where she wasn't in pain but to where she was going to understand and listen to me and I was half tempted not to let her down until she consented. It's not like I could get tired.

She knew she had pushed my buttons, she knew she was pushing me over the edge. I don't understand why she couldn't just let it be. I wasn't doing this to hurt her. I just wanted her to understand this was my way of protecting her. Before I could register what was happening, Jasper and Emmett had me on the opposite wall of my bedroom. Rosalie and Alice had a very limp Bella in their arms.

"Edward, my GOD what did you do?" Rosalie said. Bella was still breathing...had I pushed on her to hard? I couldn't remember. I let my rage consume me. "Dude, seriously? What the hell were you thinking? We said we would help you with Bella but not like this Edward." Emmett yelled. "Edward, this isn't the way to do it. She was terrified." Jasper chided. "For Christ sake, I wasn't going to hurt her. I would never do that. She knows that, ask her!" I glared at Emmett and Jasper to let me go.

I was released out of their grasps and looked over to Rosalie and Alice. They were putting Bella on the bed, "Alice, when is she going to come to?" I tried to read her thoughts but she was blocking me. "Alice," I started to say, but, a noise from the bed distracted me. Bella was moaning. She was waking up. I began my descent towards Bella to make sure she was indeed ok, instead I was met with an angry Rosalie, who stood in my way. We had a glaring match before Bella cleared her throat, "Rose, it's ok." Rosalie looked at Bella audaciously but nodded her head and moved to the side. "We won't go far. In case you need us." Alice said patting Bella's hand.

"So, do you mind telling me why you decided to go all caveman on me?" Bella asked. She had an inquisitive look on her face. She looked amused and that just angered me further. "Why do you feel the need to push me, Bella?" I said. I ran my hand through my hair and pinched the bridge of my nose. She was trying my patience like none other. She looked at me and smirked. "I have no idea what your talking about Edward." She said sweetly. "Bella, honestly...you know how dangerous it is. I mean look at what happened a few minutes ago. I could have killed you Bella. Don't you understand this? Is this concept completely foreign to you?" My voice was calm yet demanding at the same time. This was the reason I left. She wasn't safe around me. She wasn't safe around my family.

I was so lost in my revere that I wasn't paying attention to Bella. She had stealthy moved to stand right in front of me. She reached up and touched my cheek. Startled, I grabbed her wrist she let out a soft whimper and I realized I had gripped it to tight. "Oh, God, Bella I'm so sorry I...see this is why we..." "Stop." She said in a soft commanding tone, "Don't even finish that statement. For Christ sake Edward, stop running. That's all you ever do. One little thing goes wrong and you decide to leave. This time...you don't have that luxury. I won't allow it." The last part was said softly. Had I been human I would have not caught it.

I placed my hand on her cheek and she leaned into me and closed her eyes. "Bella, I'm not leaving..the only way I will leave...." I tried to finish but she cut me off, "Yeah, I know, if I send you away. You see Edward...that's not going to happen. Yes, I need my space...but that doesn't mean I don't want to see you. I do..just not..constantly. Do you understand? Consider this our terms and agreements. If my window is locked it means your not invited. If I can restore my friendship with Jake, I will be hanging out with him and the boys at La Push." She paused and I took that moment to interrupt her. "Absolutely not. Bella, young werewolves, werewolves in general are dangerous. Plus, we could not protect you. Due to the treaty we are not allowed on their land. How would we..I know that you are safe?" She looked at me and never once faltered in her expression. "I guess your just going to have to trust me." I was at a loss for words.

I looked at it her and said carefully, "I do trust you. I don't trust them." "Maybe you should. You can't hurt Jacob without hurting me and vice a versa." She paused for a breath and placed her hands on my chest. "Every single time they said something I stood up for you. Trust me Edward. They won't hurt me. Until you came back, they were the ones that were protecting me from Victoria. IF they were going to hurt me, do you honestly think that they would protect me from her? You can read their mind can you not? Are they immune to your power?" I looked at her for a moment. "No..they are not immune." I said softly.

"Well, then if your worried that I'm not going to be safe then read their mind. Better yet, talk to Jake..since you've already had some type of conversation with him." She huffed and walked over towards the balcony. She was angry with me and I had to crack a smile as she stumbled a few times. She was so klutzy. It amazed me that she could manage to stand straight. I sighed. I didn't want to fight with her. Not about this. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Love, I just don't feel comfortable with you being alone with them." She turned around and glared at me. "Don't trust them, Edward, or do you not trust Jacob? Or is it the fact that you can't stand that you might have some healthy competition." I couldn't respond. I couldn't move. I tried to read her eyes but everything was blank. I was stunned into submission and for once it seemed that the human had control of the vampire.

_Alrighty...so I'm gonna break up this chapter into parts...I think. I am sorry it's short..but I wanted to give you all something! :) My hubby passed all his stuff so...he will start the academy in January...most of our stuff is packed. Christmas is right around the corner __and I'm confident I will find a job soon. It's just going to suck leaving our family and extended family (friends) behind. BUT this is still a good thing...I think. ;0) So....I'm gonna try to work on the next part and hopefully get something out for you! As always..I love you all. Your great! :)_


	22. Chapter 18 Part 2

**All mistakes are mine. I do have someone proofing this for me, so if she makes a ton of corrections I'll repost this, but I just couldn't make you wait any longer! **

_Previously~x _

"_Well, then if your worried that I'm not going to be safe then read their mind. Better yet, talk to Jake..since you've already had some type of conversation with him." She huffed and walked over towards the balcony. She was angry with me and I had to crack a smile as she stumbled a few times. She was so klutzy. It amazed me that she could manage to stand straight. I sighed. I didn't want to fight with her. Not about this. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Love, I just don't feel comfortable with you being alone with them." She turned around and glared at me. "Don't trust them, Edward, or do you not trust Jacob? Or is it the fact that you can't stand that you might have some healthy competition." I couldn't respond. I couldn't move. I tried to read her eyes but everything was blank. I was stunned into submission and for once it seemed that the human had control of the vampire. _

_BPOV_

Inwardly I was ecstatic that I had my god-like, vampire boyfriend stunned and speechless.. His face alone was priceless. He looked so confused. Did he really honestly think that I would pick Jacob or anyone else other than him? I mean really of all the absurd things. Yes, we had been through all this but I wasn't ready to make nice yet. I couldn't explain it, as far as I was concerned Edward was forgiven in my heart . Yet, I still couldn't say the words to him.

I knew making him jealous could potentially backfire on me, but, I really didn't care. I knew he wouldn't leave me unless I physically said the words so I figured let the games begin.

"Edward," I said snapping my fingers finally bringing him out of his trance. "I need to start getting ready to go back to the house." He looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders. "Your not going home for another couple of days. Alice talked to your father as did Carlisle, so because of that your father has said that he would continue his trip as planned and you could stay here. They can be very persuasive if need be." I looked up at Edward. There was no malice in his voice nor in his eyes. In fact, there were no emotions at all.

"Wha...what did you say?" Edward looked at me. "I said, that they can be very persuasive if need be. Now, you should really get back into to bed. You've been up and around far too much today and it's time for you to rest. Carlisle should be here in a few minutes with some medicine." I looked at him and folded my arms across my chest. "No, Edward, I want to go to my house and stay in my bed. I can take care of myself and I don't need you or anyone else babysitting me." I tried to turn around but my clumsiness showed itself at that moment and I went tumbling to the floor. I closed my eyes waiting for impact knowing full well it wasn't going to happen. I cracked open one eye and Edward had me in his arms. He gave me a smirk, "You were saying love?"

"Screw you Edward. I meant what I said. I lived with my klutzy self before you and I can deal with it without you constantly hoovering. I mean it Edward. I don't want to stay here, I want to go home and I want to sleep in my bed and I....aggah." Edward had swopped me up into his arms and was carrying me towards the bed. "Put me down." "No." Dammit Edward, put me down this second. I already told you no to everything and you are not listening and so help me....mmmmmm." Edward had placed his hand over my mouth. I huffed out but he didn't remove it. "Your going to listen to me Bella. You are staying here until Charlie gets back from his trip and even then I'll be either with you or near by. You have no say in this matter. It will be easier if you just cooperated. Now, I'm going to remove my hand, if you scream or do anything other than acknowledge everything I just said to you then different measures will be taken. Do you understand?" I nodded my head. He removed his hand and I stayed quiet as he pulled the blankets up around me. I looked down and began to figit with my hands. Once he was sure I was comfortable he grabbed my hands, "love, I know your mad and upset. I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm doing this for your own well being. I just want to be with you, is that so bad?" I thought for a moment before I carefully answered, "How is this being with me Edward. Your basically holding me hostage. I told you that the only way we were going to work is if things are on my terms and now you have just taken that and threw it out the window."

He looked at me for a moment and he said, "Ok, tomorrow night we go to your house." It felt like a trick, something just felt off, but I was to tired to acknowledge it. I just barely nodded my head before I fell asleep in his arms.

Sometime in the middle of the night I had woken up to no one in the room with me. I sat up and looked around. The moon was shinning directly into Edward's bedroom. As beautiful as it was it created a eerie glow around the room. I don't know how long I stayed sitting on the bed before I realized I didn't hear anything. It seemed no one was in the house. "It's a trick." I said to myself. "it's gotta be a trick. Besides vampires can be quiet." I decided to swing my legs off to the side so I could stand up. "Edward" I whispered. I waited to see if he was going to show up but nothing. I swallowed my nerves because part of me thought he left me again and the other part thought that he was just waiting to see if I was going to try anything.

Like I could anyways, if he was here or even if he wasn't, I'm sure he had someone watching over me. "Humph." I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light. When I was done I came back into the room. I looked around for a moment again to see if I could see anything. Nothing was in there and I didn't feel like I was being watched. I carefully went to the dresser and changed my clothes so I could go home. This hostage crap was over as far as I was concerned. I changed into some yoga pants and a sweatshirt and slowly walked down the stairs.

I made it to the ground floor and looked around. There was no lights and no sounds throughout the house and I couldn't figure out why, until I saw a note. It was written in Alice's small script.

Bella~

I saw this and I've hidden it from Edward. I don't know how long I can keep it from him but it should buy your sometime to get to your house. Use one of the cars in the garage. I've made sure the whole house went hunting. Hurry, I know we are not fall away. See you soon. Love Alice.

I quickly took the note and shoved it into my pocket. I walked down into the garage and decided to take Carlisle's Mercedes. The keys were in the ignition and I started the car. I slowly pulled out of the car and down the Cullen's driveway.

I drove through town and finally reached my street. I breathed out a sigh. I didn't want it like this. I knew Edward would bring me back to my house tomorrow. In my opinion tomorrow was to long. I wasn't going to wait another day before he would finally listened to me. I felt like this was a forced move on both our parts. For me it meant showing him everything that I meant, for him, it was to get him to realize he had to stop hoovering. The only question is, would he? I shook my head, probably not. It's just how Edward is and I couldn't fault him for that because if I was honest with myself I wanted him to, if only for a little bit.

I parked the car and walked into the house. Stumbling a bit on the stairs, I finally made it to my room. I didn't bother changing into any of my night clothes and instead just opted for curling up and going to sleep. Eventually, my mind rested and I fell into a deep sleep.

_Bella's Dream_

_ "Edward where are you?" I screamed. Tears were running down my face as I ran throughout the Cullen's house. "Edward!" No..no..no..this cannot be happening. I thought. I made it to the top landing near his room and saw that the door was closed. I slowly reached for the handle and pushed it open. I saw Edward standing on the balcony, his back was towards me. I very slowly walked up and tentatively placed my hand on his shoulder. "Edward.." I whispered. He never moved and he acted like he never heard me. "Edward," I said a little louder, "Where have you been, I've been looking for you, Alice is going to go nuts when we show up late to the dance...."I trailed off as he spun towards me. His eyes were a jet black and his body went rigid. He grabbed my hand hard and I cried out. He yanked me to him and said, "Why would we go to the dance, Bella?" "Well, you know Alice and you asked me..." he shoved me up against the wall and said, "I'm not going, I"m leaving." "What? Why? Let me go with you..I..you..you can't just go..you can't lea..lea..leave me here!" I cried. "It's easy Bella, I don't love you and you don't exist to me." He pushed me once more into the brick wall causing my wrist to shatter in his hand. He turned to leap off the balcony and landed on the ground below. "Wait..Edward please...I stumbled towards the railing and as I placed my hand on it, I slipped over the railing but had managed to grab it just in time. "Edward, please, help me!" I cried. My fingers slipped off the cool railing and I began falling down to the ground below. It was black all around me and I cried out once more for Edward before realizing he wasn't going to save me.  
_

**Author's note: I"m back and I am soooo sorry!!! Things have been crazy and I swear you can all flog me if you want..although I would prefer if you didn't. :) Hopefully I can continue posting more after this. I really think the story is going towards the end. PLUS, I have an idea for a new story that I really want to try to focus on. Of course it's going to be harder for me to write since i"m still looking for a job. I'm sure some of you think that, that would mean more time writing but as anyone notice how much crap you have to fill out on an application? MY GOD! :) Anyways..hopefully you all liked this and please accept my sincerest apologies for not getting this up sooner. LOVE YOU ALL!!!! :) **


	23. Chapter 19 Part 1

_Previously: _

_I parked the car and walked into the house. Stumbling a bit on the stairs, I finally made it to my room. I didn't bother changing into any of my night clothes and instead just opted for curling up and going to sleep. Eventually, my mind rested and I fell into a deep sleep. _

_ Bella's Dream_

_ "Edward where are you?" I screamed. Tears were running down my face as I ran throughout the Cullen's house. "Edward!" No..no..no..this cannot be happening. I thought. I made it to the top landing near his room and saw that the door was closed. I slowly reached for the handle and pushed it open. I saw Edward standing on the balcony, his back was towards me. I very slowly walked up and tentatively placed my hand on his shoulder. "Edward.." I whispered. He never moved and he acted like he never heard me. "Edward," I said a little louder, "Where have you been, I've been looking for you, Alice is going to go nuts when we show up late to the dance...."I trailed off as he spun towards me. His eyes were a jet black and his body went rigid. He grabbed my hand hard and I cried out. He yanked me to him and said, "Why would we go to the dance, Bella?" "Well, you know Alice and you asked me..." he shoved me up against the wall and said, "I'm not going, I"m leaving." "What? Why? Let me go with you..I..you..you can't just go..you can't lea..lea..leave me here!" I cried. "It's easy Bella, I don't love you and you don't exist to me." He pushed me once more into the brick wall causing my wrist to shatter in his hand. He turned to leap off the balcony and landed on the ground below. "Wait..Edward please...I stumbled towards the railing and as I placed my hand on it, I slipped over the railing but had managed to grab it just in time. "Edward, please, help me!" I cried. My fingers slipped off the cool railing and I began falling down to the ground below. It was black all around me and I cried out once more for Edward before realizing he wasn't going to save me. _

BPOV

I woke up startled as I heard the birds chirping. I looked around the room to see if Edward had found me and to my surprise there was no one in the room. I sat there for a moment twirling my hair around my finger trying to analyze my dream. Did it mean that Edward was going to leave me? No. I said to myself. He has already said the only way he would leave me is if I left him. I shrugged my shoulders and decided that a shower was in order. I gathered some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

EPOV

I didn't comprehend why my sister suddenly had the brilliant idea for the whole family to go on a hunting trip. Someone needed to stay with Bella, so, logically I tried to argue that case. When I did, however, Alice informed me that she would see if Bella was in any danger. What she failed to mention was that Bella was planning on running away and didn't see fit to inform me. When we all got back to the house and Bella was indeed gone, I was livid.

"What the hell, Alice? When were you going to inform me that she was going to leave? She could have gotten hurt or something could have happened." I said. "Relax Edward, Bella is safe. She needs some space your hovering to much." Alice replied. "But, I.." "Oh Edward, suck it up. It's not like she's running away from you. If you acted like this the entire time, no wonder the girl finally came to her senses and left. There is only so much pushing a girl can take." Rosalie said with a flip of her hair. "If you ask me." I cut Rosalie off, "Well, it's a good thing no one asked you to begin with." I snapped.

I turned to Alice, "Where did she go. Did she go to La Push? Did she go home? Alice, I have to find her." I pleaded. Emmett looked at me and said, "Dude, I second Rose. You are whipped or something. MY GOD, MAN! Get a grip!" He came over and clamped down on my shoulders shaking me. "Emmett, I am not whipped and if you don't stop shaking me, I'll show you whipped." Before I could do anything, Esme and Carlisle had intervened. "I'm sure Bella is safe Edward. I understand you want to be with her, but, let the poor girl breathe." Carlisle said.

"Look, Edward, she is safe at home. She's sleeping, if you want I"ll go sit with her since this whole thing was my idea. I love you brother but you were pushing her away. I had to do something." Alice said looking down. She looked like a little kid getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I tilled her chin up towards me and said, "I'm not mad Alice. It's ok. I know why you did it. It's almost morning anyways. I need to talk to her. Straighten all this mess out." I was about to turn to leave before Jasper caught my arm. "Edward, her emotions have been all over the scale. She says she doesn't like you being this way but then she relishes in it. It's very confusing. I don't know what to make of it." I looked at Jasper as Alice piped in. "Maybe she likes it a little but not all the time." Alice patted my arm as Jasper patted my shoulder. "Great, my little lamb is a masochist who knew?" I gave a shrug and turned to head towards Bella's house.

BPOV

I had just finished my shower and brushed my teeth when I thought I heard a door being opened and closed. I poked my head out of the bathroom and looked around. Charlie's door was open and nothing looked out of place. I glanced over to my room and saw that the door was exactly how I had left it. "I'm loosing it." I muttered. I began walking towards the stairs when I heard what sounded like my closet door opening. The only person I could think of that would be in my closet would be Alice. I smiled as I began to make my way to my door. "Alice, I hope you didn't go shopping again. I don't think my closet could hold any more clothes." Just as I was about to reach the door, Edward was in front of me in a protective stance. "That's not Alice, love."

**Yes I know it's short, but it's ok. ;) Enjoy and I will try to have another chapter soon..as well as the first chapter in my other story. Check it out if you haven't. ;) Thanks to you all! MUAH! **


	24. READ PLEASE

Ok, I know how when everyone says that life got in the way...yeah it really does. Don't we all wish Twilight fan fiction was the ONLY thing we had to do...I'm pretty sure most of us would be content! I know I would. But yes, seriously, life has gotten in the way and please except my deepest apologies. I am working on both my stories. It's just a tad difficult to do when I'm also trying to get a job in this tough world. :) SO...my dear...lovely...exceptional readers...please be patient...life and writer's block SUCKS! ;0) hahaha..so that being said..I do need your help:

For In My Arms Instead...The story line is actually getting towards the end. I know! Sad isn't it? But truly it is. What I want from ya'll...is how do you want it to end? Give me some ideas and I may consider writing them. :)

This one is the biggie:

For: The Heart of His Obsession:

Seeing how I've never wrote something like this before, I need some guidance. First off, do you want Edward to be a vampire or do you want him to be a twisted human? Either way I'm fine with. Just give me your thoughts. Give me other thoughts too...on how you might want the story to go or what have you.

Ok I lied..this one is the biggie!

If any of you know a great Beta OR you are one yourself could you PLEASE consider taking me under you wing? I really want to do exceptional with Heart of His Obsession and I feel that I could do so much better with a beta.

A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone and again...I could probably say I'm sorry a thousand times over but it would never be enough. Hopefully when I do get the next chapters up in both stories I will not disappoint.

Thanks Again!

Love you All!

~Cheyanne~


	25. Chapter 19 Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight..sigh...it sucks doesn't it? _

_Previously_

_BPOV_

_I had just finished my shower and brushed my teeth when I thought I heard a door being opened and closed. I poked my head out of the bathroom and looked around. Charlie's door was open and nothing looked out of place. I glanced over to my room and saw that the door was exactly how I had left it. _

"_I'm loosing it." I muttered. _

_I began walking towards the stairs when I heard what sounded like my closet door opening. The only person I could think of that would be in my closet would be Alice. I smiled as I began to make my way to my door. _

"_Alice, I hope you didn't go shopping again. I don't think my closet could hold any more clothes." _

_Just as I was about to reach the door, Edward was in front of me in a protective stance. "That's not Alice, love." _

EPOV

As I ran towards Bella's house I thought about how I was going to approach her on our situation. I was furious with Bella and Alice. I couldn't believe Alice had seen that she was going to leave and encouraged it. As for Bella, I could not fault her for wanting to leave and me being a barbaric pig, didn't help the situation. I sighed, it was going to be a long day.

When I neared Bella's house, I froze. Something was wrong. I cautiously crept closer and realized there was another vampire in the house, in Bella's room.

I raced inside to see where Bella was at. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized she was still in the shower. It seemed the other vampire hadn't even registered she was in the house. For this I was grateful.

I slowly made my way up the stairs just as Bella came out of the bathroom muttering something about Alice being in her closet. The intruding vampire had stopped rummaging through her closet and was beginning to head to the door. His thoughts were quite disturbing.

_Why take some clothes when I can take the prized possession itself? I can't believe she made me come take care of this task. Just get a shirt she says. She will think highly of me once I rid her of her little problem. I'll wait here until she walks into her room and then... _

My head shot up. No way in hell was he going to kill Bella. Not a chance! Just as Bella was about to reach her bedroom door I jumped in front of her in a protective stance and growled. I pushed Bella back behind me and looked at her startled face.

"That's not Alice, love."

She registered quickly what I was saying, as the color left from her face. Alice must have foreseen this because before a few seconds had passed my family was right behind me.

"It was Victoria that sent him, Edward." Alice said.

I nodded. I had figured as much.

"Get Bella out of here Edward, we will take care of him." Carlisle stated gasped.

I looked back at the door and the intruder knew we were onto him.

"He's going to try to run." I said. Carlisle looked at me pointedly.

"We are prepared for it. Get Bella out of here."

"He's a newborn Carlisle."

Carlisle sighed.

"Yes Edward I know. We can handle this just get Bella out." He ordered.

Bella looked like she was about to object when I swiftly picked her up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. As I was running out the door with Bella safe in my arms I heard her gasp. I briefly glanced in the direction she was looking and saw the wolves. They were hovering around, itching for a chance to pounce.

BPOV

This could not be happening. The pack, Jacob and Edward's family was about to fight some crazy vampire. Wait, were the wolves really there for the crazed newborn or were they there for the Cullen's? My breathing started to come out in raspy breaths and I tried in vain to calm down.

"Wait!" I screamed.

"We have to go back. Th..they..could get hurt..everyone...Edward please we have to go back!"

"Bella, love, everything will be fine." Edward said as he continued to race back towards the Cullen house.  
I had knotted his shirt up in my clenched hands looking up at him with pleading eyes. Realizing my distress he stopped in the clearing close by the house. He still had me in his arms as he spoke.

"Bella, I promise no one is going to get hurt. Except for the newborn himself." He said the last part with hostility.

"Edward, take me back. What if the wolves do something to your family? What if..."

"Bella, Carlisle asked them to come help aide in the attack. They are there as a precaution. Nothing more, nothing less. Once we get out the information we need then, either Emmett or Jasper will kill him. Although, I'm pretty sure the wolves will be pissed when Emmett and Jasper take care of him. It's just to dangerous to also have them help, seeing how they may attack one of them...I.."

Edward had trailed off as I brought my hands up on both sides of his face. I felt him tense for a moment and then began to relax.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He whispered

I really had no idea what I was doing, At that moment, I knew I wanted him and I knew there was no way I could explain the urges that were pulsating throughout my body.

"I just want to try one thing," I said mimicking him from last spring.

I stood on my toes and gently kissed Edward. Before my brain even registered what was happening Edward and I were in his bedroom on the bed. Articles of clothing started hastily coming undone and it seemed that our hands had their own agenda. I raked my nails down his chest and he let out a primitive growl. I pulled on his hair to bring his head towards mine and feverishly kissed him. I only broke contact because I had to breathe. I looked up in his eyes and they weren't the butterscotch color I loved, they were black, pitch black. I didn't hesitate as I brought my hands down to rest on his neck and he began to give me light butterfly kisses all around my face.

"Your really testing myself control my love." Edward murmured.

"And your doing a great job distracting me, so why stop?" I questioned as my fingernails grazed his chiseled chest.

"As much as I would love to continue this Bella, it's not right."  
"What's not right about it Edward? I mean we both love each other right? So...what's the problem?" I demanded.  
Edward seemed to be contemplating what to say next. All I could see was rejection and in truth I was getting sick of it. I tried pushing him off of me and when that didn't work I tried to deck him in the jaw. Yeah not exactly the smartest move ever but I wasn't exactly thinking straight.  
"Bella, stop please, your going to hurt yourself." Edward sighed

"You know what? I really don't give a shit, Edward. Move."

"No Bella."

"Yes Edward."

"God Da..."

Edward cut me off. He was most definitively pissed. Actually I think pissed was an understatement.

"Don't you dare even finish that statement. I have never heard more vulgar language come out of a woman's mouth as I have heard from you since I came back. I'm beginning to think hanging out with Jacob and the wolves might not be in your best interest. You seem to be picking up habits you don't even realize your picking up. No fiancee of mine is going to be talking like that!."

My eyes shot to his. My brain was a complete fog. Did I really just hear fiancee come out of his mouth??

"Wait, Edward, I, you.. I mean.."

I was flustered. I closed my eyes to compose myself and started talking again.

"Did you really say.." I gulped, "fiancee?"

Edward looked down at me and his features softened.  
"Yes, Bella, I did. I know I haven't done anything right and I know I've hurt you and I wasn't going to say anything yet. It honestly just slipped. If you will have me though, I want to marry you."

I blinked a few times trying to process everything. I wanted my happily ever after with Edward. When he left, it shattered, or so I thought. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Edward and yet, I just couldn't say yes unconditionally, not yet. I was about to talk to him about my feelings when his phone rang.

He jumped up and quickly grabbed another shirt to put on since I had snapped all the buttons on his other one in my haste to get him undressed. In a blink of an eye he had a shirt for me in his hands.

"Edward, what's going on?"

Edward regarded me for a moment before answering,

"Bella we have to go back to your house. The wolves are getting impatient and Carlisle is having issues. He is trying to figure out why you are being targeted. He needs my help. Please, just...listen to me and stay back when I tell you, okay?"

I knew the only way to go was to agree with him. I nodded my head and we were flying back towards my house.

It took me forever to write this chapter and for that I'm sorry. But as most of you know..life can get complicated and writers block doesn't help. So I hope this makes up for it. Thanks to my awesome friend Lauren for proofing this for me. Love to you all!


End file.
